


【授权翻译】21 Times／21次

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just for fun, not sure if this will be all light and fluffy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 二十一次欧比旺与安纳金差点亲上，还有四次他们亲吻对方。





	1. 十九岁的安纳金喝醉了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [21 Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913145) by [Ralph_E_Silvering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering). 



> 作者备注：我不拥有《星球大战》的任何东西。 我又掉进欧比旺/安纳金的坑里了。 这次我要写点更轻松愉快的。  
> 译者备注：这篇基本是AO，另外依旧感谢阡陌的友情校对和讨论=3=

        “师父？”

        “不。”

        “师父？！”安纳金哀嚎。

        “不。”欧比旺不为所动。“我对你极其失望，学徒。” 

         _这不新鲜。_ 他傻笑一声。一切都显得模糊不清，他觉得温暖又昏昏欲睡。安纳金绊了一下，如果不是欧比旺伸手拦住他，他可能已经摔倒了。他跌跌撞撞回身，撞到欧比旺怀里，感觉到师父的手臂不由自主地环抱着他，帮他站稳。 

        安纳金把脸埋进师父的肩膀，双手揪紧了两人之间他的师父粗糙干净的外袍，把两个人缠在一起。欧比旺闻起来很香，还很温暖，双臂有力。安纳金放松地靠着他；在欧比旺身边他总是觉得很安全。 

        有那么一会，他对欧比旺的袍子嘟囔着一些他自己都不知道是什么的句子。安纳金再次把头转向一边，对于欧比旺居然允许他们有这么多的肢体接触迷迷糊糊地感到惊喜。“拜托了，师父？”他满怀希望地咕哝着，嘴唇擦过欧比旺脖颈的皮肤，年长男人的胡子扎痛了他的鼻子。他皱起鼻子，对这种触感傻笑了一阵，然后故意用自己的脸蹭了蹭欧比旺的胡须；柔软但带刺。就像他的师父一样。然后他又蹭了一次。 

        欧比旺饱受折磨地叹了口气，温和地推开安纳金。“不，我的学徒，”他坚决地说。 

        安纳金撅起嘴。“但是师父，我想要更多。今天是我的生日，而且这种感觉太好了！” 

        “明天早上你就不会这么说了，”欧比旺咕哝着，拖着安纳金的胳膊让他继续走。 

        余下的路程里安纳金的手指都和欧比旺的缠在一起，他努力保持直立走回圣殿，偶尔故意靠着他的师父好让自己能够站直。 

        当他们抵达圣殿大门时，安纳金已经完全赖在了师父身上，脚步摇摇晃晃，脑袋靠在欧比旺的肩膀上，望着天空哼唱着一首关于梅卢伦人与一个洛塔女孩的下流曲子。 

        他的师父输入他们的房间密码时安纳金趴在欧比旺背上，蹭着欧比旺的后颈和柔软的头发，让自己紧紧地贴着师父的脊椎曲线。接着他抱住了欧比旺，发出愉悦的叹息，同时无视了对方的惊叫声。 

        他甚至让自己更进一步地贴近欧比旺的体温，让两人的臀部严丝合缝地靠在一起，然后闭上了眼睛。 

        “安纳金，”欧比旺的声音有些沙哑。 

        “嗯嗯，”他几乎要在欧比旺的存在环绕下睡着了。 

        “安纳金！” 

        他努力抬起眼皮，挣扎着给师父一个回答。 

        欧比旺叹了口气。“你真是个粘人的酒鬼。”他捏着自己的鼻梁，试图从安纳金手中挣脱出来。现在他说什么都没用。 

        “你已经十九岁了，安纳金，”他说着把学徒扶进自己的房间，为他脱掉外袍，让他躺到床上。“议会正在考虑让你今年接受试炼。”他帮安纳金盖上被子。“你应该表现得更好！” 

        欧比旺听起来挫败又失望。安纳金的心攥紧了，用超人的意志力睁开了眼睛。欧比旺的脸靠得很近，严厉地注视着他的学徒，眉头紧锁。 

        他的眼睛是鲜艳的蓝灰绿色。 

        安纳金举起一只手，试了好几次才放到了欧比旺脸颊上。“别生气，师胡，”他含糊地说。接着被他指尖下欧比旺光滑的皮肤分了心，忘了自己本来打算要说什么。欧比旺饱满的双唇轻微分开，离安纳金自己的嘴唇那么近。 

        “你真漂亮，师父，”他低语，声音突然清晰起来，他试着起身，但昏沉的大脑阻挠了他。他发出一声无助的声音，想要与之对抗。 

        在他能够到欧比旺之前，黑暗笼罩了他。 

        第二天早上他假装忘记了前一天晚上发生的一切，并没什么怨言地接受了向幼徒们演示剑招和帮助准备食物的处罚。 

        此外，安纳金被禁止在无人监督的情况下离开圣殿，直到他晋级为武士为止。 

 

 

 


	2. 病假日

        欧比旺生病了。

        不管欧比旺怎么说，他肯定是生病了。安纳金在这里都可以听到他的咳嗽声。 

        一阵刺耳的咳嗽声从透明钢门的另一边传来，这扇门分隔着坚决号的主舰桥和其他部分。安纳金和阿索卡交换了下眼神，摇了摇头。 

        门吱地滑开，他们听到欧比旺的声音。“各位，请原谅。只是感冒而已。”安纳金用余光看见阿索卡翻了个白眼。在全息通讯台周围的人看起来也没被说服。科迪在他的指挥官身边徘徊，尤拉伦上将看起来快要失去耐心了，而全息影像中的绝地大师兼将军，卢米娜拉·昂杜里打量着欧比旺，皱起眉头。“你确定你还好吗，克诺比大师？”她用优雅的声音问。“你看起来状况不妙。” 

        这是真的；欧比旺看起来糟透了。 

        他苍白的皮肤上带着发热引起的红晕，目光涣散，眼皮沉重，像是根本睁不开眼睛，连他平日里整洁利落的发型也变得无精打采，发丝凌乱地垂在脸前。 

        “你看起来像坨屎，克诺比，”同样出现在全息图像里的温杜大师一点也不委婉地评价。

        安纳金哼了一声，在欧比旺右边停住，环抱双臂。他站得离师父很近，甚至他们身侧和臀部可以刷过彼此。“我好几天来一直这么对他说，但克诺比将军身体状况好得很。”他讽刺地说。 

        阿索卡站到欧比旺另一边。安纳金看见她的目光落在欧比旺紧紧扣在控制台边缘、指节发白的双手上，他能在原力之中感受到她燃起的担忧。 

        确实，欧比旺从来没生过病。安纳金只记得他十岁的时候有那么一次欧比旺睡得特别沉，他担心他根本醒不过来。但今天他肯定是病了。 

        他向他的师父靠得更近，感受到欧比旺将自己一直以来的紧绷和僵硬卸去的瞬间，他轻轻靠上安纳金，无声地松了口气。安纳金试着在不引人注目的情况下放下双臂，并用其中一只手环上欧比旺的腰，让他紧靠着安纳金站好。他的师父疲惫不堪地垂下脑袋。 

        “他根本没睡够。”科迪语带责备。 

        “是的，谢谢你，科迪，”欧比旺嘟囔，他的眼皮颤动着，抵着安纳金的身体无力滑下一点。这就是最后一根稻草。 

        安纳金站直了。“大师们，我们还需要几天才抵达安西昂，此外也没什么必须在当下拍板的事。因此，我提议下次会议再继续讨论，我要带欧比旺上床——”阿索卡迅速把笑憋回去，别有意味地清了清嗓子，又额外咳了好一阵，“——我会确保欧比旺上床睡觉。休息。”安纳金一口气说完。 

        温杜的表情极端不为所动。卢米娜拉是在用一只手掩住笑容吗？ 

        安纳金不满地瞪着他们。“祝你们愉快，大师们。”他挂断了通讯。 

        阿索卡擦着眼角的眼泪，安纳金也瞪了她一眼。 

        “你去照顾克诺比将军吧，长官，”雷克斯说，他的声音平静得有些不自然。“我们会接管其他事情。”阿索卡对他竖起大拇指。“真的不用，我一点问题也没有。”同时欧比旺发出抗议。安纳金恨他们所有人。

        他设法把欧比旺带回房间，他的师父拒绝换上睡衣，选择在淋浴间待了很久，久到要不是听到越来越频繁的咳嗽声，安纳金会以为他搞不好在里面睡着了。他在好一会后才出来，爬上床，拒绝和安纳金对视。欧比旺用手捂住一声咳嗽，皱起脸。“没必要浪费时间来照顾你的老师父，安纳金。我休息一会就好了。” 

        安纳金摇摇头，把欧比旺的枕头拍软。“你不老，师父，而且我想帮你。照顾你。” 

        欧比旺的脸上浮起红晕，已经快闭上的眼睛转了转。“为什么我一点也不惊讶，”他咕哝着，很快就坠入了浅眠之中。 

        安纳金在他身边徘徊了一会，听着他断断续续的呼吸和胸腔里的杂音。最后他伸出手，为欧比旺拂起前额被汗水打湿的头发，又试了试体温。触手之处濡湿发烫。 

        欧比旺在睡梦之中发出一声微弱呻吟，试着将他发热的皮肤贴上安纳金冰凉的手掌。安纳金轻柔地抚过他的脸颊，在欧比旺原本松懈的神情因痛苦扭曲时皱起眉头，他又开始咳嗽了。安纳金环顾四周想找找有没有第二个枕头，但没看到。在一瞬的犹豫后，他收回手——努力无视了他的师父因此发出的小小的不适的声音——去倒了一杯水以备不时之需，然后将自己的光剑和外甲卸下，滑进被窝里，调整位置让欧比旺靠在他身上。 

        安纳金几乎是靠墙直直坐着，而欧比旺侧躺在他两腿之间，脑袋抬起枕在安纳金的胸口上。安纳金双臂搂着他的师父，一边脸颊贴在他汗湿的头发上。 

        他一定是不知不觉睡着了，因为他是被欧比旺生着茧的手指犹豫地抚过他皮肤的触觉唤醒的，而他的师父那双仿若淬过火的眼睛正抬起来看着他。欧比旺在安纳金的怀抱里热得发烫，嘴唇干燥开裂，而且身上闻起来有一股酸味，但他的双眼无比明亮鲜艳，在安纳金眼中他从未如此美丽。 

        那些手指继续向上抚摸，直到它们缠入安纳金的卷发，欧比旺往安纳金怀里贴得更紧。他平时总是牢牢控制着的原力存在此刻也失控散开来，与安纳金的缠作一团。 

        “安纳金，”欧比旺低语，他的嗓音和眼神一样迷离。“你还在这里。”他听起来像是对此难以置信。他拽了拽安纳金的头发，在安纳金双唇分开时垂下了视线。 

        安纳金颤抖一下，倾身向前，将他们的额头相抵。欧比旺的眼睛合上了，喉咙里低沉地嗯了一声。 

        “师父——”安纳金被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

        欧比旺又嗯了一声，他的双唇距离安纳金不过分毫。接着他的脑袋往下滑，脸埋进了安纳金的喉咙凹陷处，又不知不觉缓缓沉入了病愈的睡眠。 

 

 

 

 


	3. 马拉斯塔尔飞梭竞赛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【*译注：马拉斯塔尔（Malastare）就是TCW里斯洛怪兽的老家。】

        观众们为领先选手的卑鄙手段大声喝彩。欧比旺眼睁睁看着安纳金又一次与死亡擦肩而过，努力不把自己的牙齿咬碎。他完全不知道魁刚、帕德梅还有安纳金的妈妈施密是怎么忍受看着九岁的安纳金做这个的。虽然安纳金现在已经长大成人——此外还是一名绝地武士——马拉斯塔尔的天气也不像塔图因那样酷热难当，但欧比旺的冷汗还是浸湿了他的上衣。 

        感谢群星，阿索卡目前被关在圣殿里，他派蜡匠和沸腾去看着她，以防这个鲁莽的年轻学徒跟着她师父跑到这个星球上。他现在最不需要的就是她觉得这些新奇的死亡飞行装置看起来乐趣十足，想跟她师父一样来一个。 

        从观赛区和体育场上遍布的显示屏上可以看到，安纳金斜过车身又一次高速急转，在被另一个残忍的对手撞进检修赛道时差点失去控制。他在巧妙地闪过另一名选手时笑了起来——他让她脱离了赛道——然后插入了领先位置。 

        欧比旺想要深呼吸，但每次呼气之后都忘了要吸气。到底他是怎么会让安纳金说服他做这个的？ 

        “会很有趣的，欧比旺。我们需要放松一下，欧比旺。我们会拿到重要情报的，欧比旺，”他嘟囔着自言自语，在安纳金第一个冲过终点线时抿起嘴唇。安纳金翻出冒烟的飞梭，被一拥而上祝贺他的热情观众团团围住。

        欧比旺已经开始觉得头疼了。他从座位上站起来，也向场地走去。他注视着安纳金高声欢呼一声，向空气挥拳庆祝。他摇摇头，但嘴唇情不自禁弯成一个微笑，感觉心跳平静下来了一点。 

        安纳金永远是安纳金。 

        他看着他的学徒在一群咯咯傻笑着的女孩包围下与那个今天赞助他比赛的，有些吊儿郎当的阔绰伊索人交谈。那个伊索人把一只手放在安纳金的手臂上，显然是在试着说服他，而安纳金微笑着点头，最后表示应允。 

        欧比旺知道他的朋友接受了赛后派对的邀请，到时候他会试着去找地下勒索集团的证据。这份邀请正是安纳金参加比赛的全部目的——至少欧比旺和绝地议会都是这么认为的——看到年轻人即使参加完最爱的活动，兴奋之余也没有忘记他们的任务，绝地大师为此松了口气。 

        那么多年来欧比旺不得不一直在逮到他跑去参加科洛桑底层的非法拉力赛后把他拖回圣殿……

        当他走下体育场最后几级台阶时，他看到他的前学徒在人群中左顾右盼，显然是在找他，欧比旺为他居然以为安纳金会忘记他们的任务而反省自己。安纳金·天行者从未让他失望。 

        欧比旺举起手来向安纳金挥了挥，轻轻通过他们的纽带戳了他一下。那头乱糟糟的卷发朝他的方向扭过来。“欧比旺！”他喊道，安纳金整个人脏兮兮的，身上都是引擎废气带出来的尘土，对他咧出一个巨大的笑容。他挤过人群向他的师父走来。“你看到了吗！是不是很棒？！” 

        他的眼睛蓝得像沙漠的天空，其中满是喜悦，自豪与激动。他大笑着搂过欧比旺，抱着他转了一圈又一圈，直到他们都气喘吁吁。这就是欧比旺眼中的他——捉摸不定，几乎不可预料——永远在边缘游走，自由而充满激情。就像一阵人形风暴。 

        欧比旺安静地微笑着，分享着安纳金的喜悦，在这个年轻人因欧比旺温柔抚上他脸颊的手平静下来时望着他。“祝贺你，我亲爱的”*欧比旺轻声说。 

        他的前学徒睁大了眼睛，将欧比旺的前臂握得更紧。他们站在原地，一动不动，被热情四溢的狂欢者所环绕，凝视着彼此。欧比旺能感觉到自己心脏狂跳，他不确定自己是否还记得如何呼吸。安纳金舔了舔嘴唇，目光落在欧比旺的唇上—— 

        接着他退后一步，放开了欧比旺，露出一个牵强的笑容。当他被拉回庆贺的人群中时，那不自然的笑容转为歉意，欧比旺被独自留在原地。

        绝地大师的双手垂回身侧。他深呼吸一次，然后又一次。 

        之后他大步穿过人群。他得让飞船做好起飞的准备，这样安纳金就可以随时前来汇合。 

        而在此之前他需要……他需要……冥想。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：我喜欢写欧比旺的视角。他有自己的盲点——不像安纳金那样问题重重，成百万个——但他最大的问题是安纳金·天行者。哈哈哈哈哈。另外，我觉得欧比旺很擅长自欺欺人。
> 
> *译者备注：欧比祝贺的时候说的其实是“Congratulations, dear one,”要是有更好的翻译请不要大意地提出来！


	4. 吉奥诺西斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：这一幕发生在第二次吉奥诺西斯战役期间，就在欧比旺准备率领212营背水一战，而安纳金、阿索卡和基-阿迪-芒迪及时赶到之后。 
> 
> 译者备注：指TCW S02E05剧情，Landing at Point Rain/空降战略点。

        战役结束后的那些安静声响对安纳金来说总是清晰得不正常。站在——更应该说徘徊在——接受基克斯诊断扫描的师父身边，安纳金交叉双臂，努力将AT-TE步行机嘎吱作响的杂音、受伤的克隆人们压低的声音、他们满是痛苦的闷声呻吟，以及阿索卡焦虑的喋喋不休都排除在外。 

        “我完全能够回到谈判者号（Negotiator）上，”如果他不是每说一个字都倒吸一口气的话，欧比旺的声音能更有说服力。 

        “肋骨断了，可能刺穿了肺，”基克斯向他的指挥官通报。“腿部扭伤，可能骨折。” 

        然后他重重皱着眉头开始检查有没有内脏损伤，他在原力之中的存在显现出更深的担忧，而安纳金对此完全不乐见。 

        为了及时赶到欧比旺所在的位置，安纳金差点害死了他手下的人，他的学徒，还有他自己。即使如此他还是差一点就来不及了。 

        就差一点。 

        这个词在他脑海中挥之不去。 

        “我们都到了极限，上将，”他对尤拉伦这么说过，他说的是实话。 

        “基克斯？”他追问，努力保持声音平稳。 

        “还不能确定，长官，”基克斯急忙回报，小心地移动着欧比旺的左臂，而绝地大师的表情因疼痛短暂抽动了一下，原力之中一道火光从他们的纽带间穿过。 

        太近了。太该死的近了。 

        安纳金攥紧双拳，耳中阿索卡的声音越来越尖细，吉奥诺西斯的尘土刺痛了他的眼睛，粘在他的喉咙里。医疗扫描仪哔哔响起——确认探测到内脏损伤——安纳金的耳朵里充斥着低沉的轰鸣，与他急促的脉搏一同回响。风沙嘶鸣，通讯器的声响又尖又利，步行机沉重的步伐仿若雷声隆隆，克隆人们和阿索卡的声音像是成群的昆虫，嗡嗡作响，无穷无尽…… 

        “安纳金！”欧比旺喘着气喊他，他的头向后靠，双眼紧闭，脸上是无比全神贯注的表情。

        欧比旺的原力存在如同平静而抚慰人心的水流轻柔淌过，冲刷着安纳金内心汹涌狂暴的漩涡。呼吸，欧比旺对着他们仍未断裂的纽带低语。 

        “阿索卡，”绝地大师出声，用镇静而紧绷的声音说道。“请去查看一下雷克斯和科迪是否需要任何协助。” 

        女孩担心地看了她的两位师父一眼，然后跑开了，而安纳金跪倒在欧比旺坐着的、翻倒的板条箱前。他将自己的情绪塞进严密的护盾后，迫切地抬头望向他的师父，戴着手套的那只手捧起欧比旺的脸，将后者的头轻轻地向他拉下。欧比旺看起来有些迷茫，因疼痛和安纳金情绪失控下在原力中爆发出的冲击而意识朦胧。 

        他恍惚地眨动着睁开眼，试着将目光聚焦在安纳金的脸上，嘴边扬起一个懊悔的微笑。 

        “对不起，师父，”安纳金哑声说。一阵微风轻柔拂过欧比旺前额柔软的发丝，安纳金愣神看了一会。他隐约感觉到基克斯就在他们几步开外，出于礼貌将视线垂向地面。 

        欧比旺的呼吸很浅，他抬起一只手抓住安纳金的手臂，试着稳住自己。“别担心，”他低声说。“这项任务对我们所有人来说都是一项考验。” 

        安纳金发出一声质疑的笑。“师父，我——”他止住话音，摇摇头。然后在原力中向欧比旺伸出手，降下自己的护盾，将自己在原力中的全副存在拥向欧比旺，试着治愈他，或者帮他稳定下来，什么都好。什么都行。他全神贯注，将自己所有的力量，意志，还有对师父的爱都倾入其中。 

        欧比旺双眼睁大，剧烈喘息起来，瞳孔一同扩张。太多了。不要这么多，安纳金。但在安纳金的脑海之中，他的声音听起来几近愉悦，就如同安纳金想象过的，在那之后他的师父会有的声音，就在…… 

        安纳金猛地将自己的原力拉回，注意到欧比旺握着他手臂的手在发抖，而他的师父突然咕哝一声，肌肉因流经血管的力量突然中断而顿时松弛下来。他一下子滑下，要不是安纳金及时接住他的话就摔到了地上。安纳金看见基克斯挑起一边眉毛，然后这位医疗兵摇摇头，在将军急促的点头示意下走开了。 

        安纳金感觉到欧比旺的脸紧靠着他，有些刺痒，而他师父温暖，平和的呼吸就在他的耳边，刷过他的头发。他颤抖起来。欧比旺离他那么近，他的心脏贴着安纳金的一同怦怦跳动——仿佛一种他们之间共同的，永不止息的回声。 

        只要他现在扭头，他的嘴唇就会刷过光滑的皮肤，而欧比旺就会知道他对安纳金来说究竟意味着多少，他对他而言是如此重要，以至于安纳金根本无法接受他的师父会—— 

        欧比旺动作不稳地拉开距离。“刚刚那真是……相当危急，”他用那种特有的轻描淡写语气说道。 

        安纳金想笑，但也有种想哭的冲动，因此他匆匆将视线从师父身上移开，低声道歉，“对不起。”又一次。 

        他能感觉到欧比旺皱起眉头。“安纳金——”绝地大师开始了。 

        安纳金完全能料到他的师父接下来要说什么安纳金需要学会接受死亡，对无能为力的事情放手，还有安纳金是个绝地武士，就算没有欧比旺在身边也完全有能力作出正确的决定，但他现在不想听这些。 

        他跳起来。“走吧，师父，把你送回你的船上还有医疗舱里。”他将欧比旺一边手臂拉过肩膀，把年长的男人扶起来。 

        他的师父叹息一声，但没再继续计较，而如果安纳金紧紧抱着欧比旺的力道远超必要，回到运兵艇的一路上也没有任何人对此发表任何意见。 

        即使是欧比旺也没有。 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 我写这一章的时候比我想象的还要享受。每当欧比旺陷入危险的时安纳金的狂乱反应总是很有趣。


	5. 与贝尔和帕德梅共进晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该死的政客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者备注：本章含有轻微obianidala。

        “就像我一直教导安纳金的，”欧比旺挖苦地说，“与政客有关的任何事都充满危险。”

        帕德梅把他温柔推出厨房时的笑声非常悦耳。“没错，”她赞同，“现在我们来洗碗，你去外面坐一会。看好安纳金别在外面惹出什么乱子。”

        贝尔往他手里塞了又一杯酒，然后立刻当着他的面把厨房门关上了。

        欧比旺叹了口气，下意识地啜饮一口手里的酒水，而后才想起这种酒比它看起来的要烈，而他今晚已经喝得够多的了。他小小做了下鬼脸，把杯子放在最近的平面上，走出去找安纳金，希望年轻人没有为了研究构造把贝尔·奥加纳这间优雅公寓里的什么东西拆开。这里的每样东西都雅致而精巧，看起来贵得要命，没法随便找到替代品。

        “安纳金？”欧比旺漫不经心地走进一条曲折的走廊时喊道，不知道这是不是之前通往厨房的那条。

        “这里！”

        他听起来心不在焉，对别人的家具来说这从来都是个不祥之兆。欧比旺马上就能知道了。

        “不管你手里拿着什么，安纳金，”绝地大师立刻说，“放下它，马上。”

        他转过一个弯，庆幸自己抵达了主客厅，安纳金僵在那，手上拿着一对流光溢彩的巨大灯具，脸上是心虚的表情。

        欧比旺严厉地瞪着他。

        “你好啊，师父。”安纳金火速把灯放下，同时自以为是地对他咧嘴一笑，闪到灯前挡住欧比旺的视线。R2在客厅另一头看着，发出一连串代表笑声的哔哔声，安纳金恼火地瞪了那个宇航技工机器人一眼。

        欧比旺摇摇头，走到一张被夕阳笼罩的沙发前坐下，安静地舒了一口气；他已经神经紧绷许多天了。“安纳金，对于拆别人东西，我是怎么跟你说的？”

        “他们都很高兴我让它们更好用了？”年轻人厚脸皮地猜测。

        欧比旺有些恼怒地短短闭了下眼，捏了捏鼻梁，但他在享受了这么美味的一顿晚餐之后太过惬意放松，完全没心情争论。

        “不，”他简短地说，然后靠向身后柔软的垫子，再次闭上眼，沉浸在科洛桑落日余晖的温暖中。贝尔的公寓僻静开阔，晚餐非常丰盛，而且安纳金也安全地待在这里。

        他没注意到安纳金脸上顽皮的笑容，因此在这个高高瘦瘦的年轻人倒向同一张沙发，伸着懒腰把脑袋枕上欧比旺大腿上时发出了一声惊叫。

        “安纳金！”绝地大师斥道，虽然与此同时他的一只手立刻拦在另一个人身侧，以防他掉下去。

        “我头痛得要命，师父，”安纳金哼哼唧唧地说。“你知道这一周有多难捱。连阿索卡都精疲力尽了！”

        R2发出不屑的声音，欧比旺笑起来。

        “这不是借口，”他咕哝着，但他的手开始梳理过安纳金乱蓬蓬的卷发，温柔地按摩他的头皮。他们都没有说话，二人间唯一的声响是彼此安静的呼吸，科洛桑车流的隐约嘈杂，以及远远传来的，贝尔和帕德梅低低的交谈声。

        欧比旺饶有兴味地看着安纳金渐渐在他的抚摸下放松，心底升起一阵愉悦，直到年轻人的眼皮颤动起来，双唇因满足分开，轻轻呼出一口气。

        欧比旺一定是晚餐的时候喝得太醉了，要不然他不会将一只手抽出安纳金柔软的头发，指尖由额头向下滑过鼻梁，然后如羽毛般轻柔地掠过那双分开的唇瓣。

        安纳金的眼睛睁开了，他对欧比旺微笑。“师父，”他低声呢喃，明亮的蓝眼睛里满是爱意，双唇轻轻刷过欧比旺抵在其上的指腹。

        欧比旺战栗起来——是因为突然穿过房间的凉风，肯定是这样——深吸一口气。

        “看看我们有什么？勇敢无畏的绝地武士们是真的在休息吗？”帕德梅愉快的声音毫无预警地响起，欧比旺被吓了一跳，手立刻从安纳金唇上和发间抽回。他清了清嗓子，迎上帕德梅好笑的目光和贝尔试探的眼神，感到面红耳赤。

        该死的政客。

        枕在他大腿上的人甚至动也没动。“…好，帕德梅。”他口齿不清地咕哝，而帕德梅·阿米达拉的微笑流露出温情。她走到他们二人身边。

        “不，别起来，欧比旺，”当绝地大师准备起身时她说道。她抬起安纳金的脚，坐进沙发里，然后把安纳金的脚放在她的膝上。她脱下安纳金的靴子，按摩起他穿着袜子的脚。“你们两个好像从来没好好休息过，”她对欧比旺挑起的眉毛解释。“再说了，我还是个小女孩的时候就认识你们了，当时安纳金还只是个孩子。”

        她看向欧比旺的眼睛温暖而坦诚。“看到你们俩这样真好。”

        安纳金在她手掌的轻柔按压下再次闭上双眼，但当欧比旺小心地重新用手指穿过他的发丝，再度在他的头皮上抚慰地画着圈按摩时，他才真正完全松懈下来。

        贝尔·奥加纳王子，奥德朗亲王，无愧出色共和国议员的盛名，冷静地在这三人对面坐下，对全新展现在眼前的一幕视而不见。“克诺比大师，你对议长最近在外环动用的紧急权限有何看法？”

        R2吹了声口哨，以示印象深刻。欧比旺将挑起的眉毛由帕德梅转向贝尔，后者深色的眼睛里闪过一丝笑意。

        安纳金发出抱怨的声响，但很快睡着了，唇边带着微弱的笑意，而欧比旺，帕德梅和贝尔愉快地谈论着政治，直到影子渐渐拉长，夜幕平和地降临在科洛桑。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：
> 
> 一些小甜饼。如果你眯着眼仔细看的话有些帕德梅/安纳金。如果你更仔细看的话还有些帕德梅/安纳金/欧比旺哈哈哈哈。或者你可以当成帕德梅和欧比旺/安纳金。取决于你喜欢什么。


	6. 与杭多共饮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘欧比旺轻快，抑扬顿挫的声音依旧清晰可辨，只是……变慢了。就像是他在努力确保自己吐字准确。’

        “这到底是什么鬼玩意，”安纳金质问，只喝了第二口就觉得周围的世界开始变得模糊不清。他举起杯子，怀疑地瞪着里面的液体。或者说如果杯子没有突然变成两个，在他的眼前晃来晃去的话他会这么干的。他眨眨眼，困惑不已。然后又眨了眨眼，因为这好像真的奏效了。眼前又只有一个杯子，他继续猜疑地瞪着它，但已经忘了自己为什么要这么干。耸耸肩，他又喝了一口。

        舒畅的暖意伴着微弱的刺痛感流经他的四肢百骸，所有的疑虑都渐渐远去，脑子里只剩下恍惚的愉悦。

        在他身侧，欧比旺好笑地哼了一声。“拿不住你的酒了吗，安纳金？”他打趣。

        安纳金自己也有点觉得好笑。欧比旺轻快，抑扬顿挫的声音依旧清晰可辨，只是……变慢了。就像是他在努力确保自己吐字准确。

        安纳金咧嘴一笑，扭头看向他的师父，感到一种不同的热度顺着他的脊椎滑下，沉入他的胃里。欧比旺看起来……

        他往日里完美的发型略有些蓬乱，些缕柔软的发丝垂在他的脸边，安纳金的手指抽动一下，渴望温柔地将它们别到一边。杭多藏身之处-或者说-酒吧的暧昧灯光下，每当他动作时铜色的头发和胡子都闪烁着金色。他很放松，随性地倚在吧台上望着安纳金，唇边是淡淡的慵懒微笑。

        他的眼睛——是鲜艳的蓝绿色——在沉重的眼皮下有些雾蒙蒙的，但直直地凝望向安纳金；专注而热烈。欧比旺很少用这样的眼神看着他的前学徒——这一次他投入而专致的视线没有被惯常的恼怒或温和的喜爱所软化。

        安纳金颤栗着感到有一股……一股欲望流经过他，不自觉地舔了舔唇。

        欧比旺的目光闪烁着垂下，嘴角扬得更高，露出一个挖苦的笑容，看起来几乎有些得意的意味。一定是灯光造成的错觉。

        安纳金又感到一阵颤抖。“师父，”他用突然沉重起来的嘴唇低语。护盾变得薄弱，他能在原力之中感觉到欧比旺。他的师父看起来有些凌乱，感觉起来几乎是危险的，金色、温暖、有力。他知道欧比旺在说话，说了某些安纳金需要回答的东西，但他没办法，他竭尽全力地回想着该怎么开口。“师父，”他又说了一遍，试着倾身向前把他现在一抽一抽疼的脑袋靠在另一个人肩膀上。但他错估了他们之间的距离，重重地贴着他的师父倒下，几乎把他俩都摔到了地上。

        欧比旺低低的笑声在安纳金的耳朵里隆隆作响，他用双臂将这位年轻人环向他。他的嘴唇柔软，胡须蹭过安纳金此时过于敏感的皮肤，而令人愉悦的温暖顺着纽带淹没了安纳金，他唯一能听到的是欧比旺满怀喜爱的声音对他低语，“你根本不知道你对我做了什么，对不对？”

        他一句话也说不出来，只发出了一声微弱的呻吟，把脸埋进了师父的喉咙凹陷处，双手揪住他柔软的外衫。欧比旺的脉搏贴着安纳金的嘴唇跳动，他闻起来清新得像圣殿用的洗涤剂，温暖得像肉桂，麝香味像汗水。

        他闻起来像家，像安纳金梦寐以求的一切。而其他所有噪音，原力之中没完没了的嘈杂，长久以来始终折磨着他的对失败、失去和黑暗的恐惧，都不复存在。他的脑中只有欧比旺。

        安纳金让自己沉入那金色的温暖中，让它将他吞没，听到欧比旺完全降下自己护盾时的喘息声。

        “安纳金。”欧比旺听起来晕晕乎乎的。

        安纳金抬头，嘴唇擦过欧比旺的下巴和刺痒的胡须。他举起手，颤抖着，穿过柔软的，铜色的发丝。他们目光相对，整个世界天旋地转……

        然后一切归于黑暗。

        安纳金呻吟着，试着睁开眼睛坐起来。他的四肢沉重无力，脑袋抽痛，就像有支分离主义军队正大踏步穿过他的脑子，而太阳坚持不懈地要在他的头骨上钻出一个洞，日光从栏杆间倾泻而出，这些栏杆封闭着他们的……牢房。

        等会……怎么回事？

        在他身旁，欧比旺同样呻吟着坐起来，立刻反应过来他们的处境。蓝灰色的眼睛与安纳金的双眼对上，有什么微妙的东西在他们之间蔓延，他在原力之中的存在短暂犹豫了一瞬。

        “我们被下药了。显然。”绝地大师说着耸耸肩，像是在说那一切就很好解释了。

        显然，安纳金想。欧比旺是名绝地，还是他的师父。而且他已经和帕德梅结婚了。但欧比旺依然衣衫不整，他在原力中的存在依然模糊犹豫……这里没有其他人会看到……

        牢房一角，杜库伯爵大声清了清嗓子。

        心中升起的期待顿时像石头一样沉了下去。安纳金此生中从未如此庆幸见到一位西斯尊主，也从未如此想要掐死一位西斯尊主。“杜库，”他怒吼道，同时想要呕吐；他脑子里轰鸣的噪音比任何时候都更加响亮。

        该死，他需要帕德梅。仅此而已。只要等他们回到科洛桑……

        但此刻，他和欧比旺都和一个西斯尊主绑在一起，成了海盗的俘虏。安纳金呻吟起来。今天实在不能更糟了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 我写的时候乐趣十足。  
> 这一章有许多参考（一切归功于它们）：很多其他同人文，Karen Miller对安纳金感受到欧比旺的原力存在是金色的，温暖的的描述，还有我喜欢的TCW场景，欧比旺和安纳金在杭多的酒吧里碰杯，相视而笑。


	7. 霍斯的一个冰洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘“这完全是安纳金的错，”他解释。’

        欧比旺会很乐意承认情况不妙。 

        北极风——远远低于冰点，将寒意直送到绝地大师的骨头里——在他们四周尖啸，刮起坚硬的冰碴打在他们毫无防护的脸上，带来阵阵刺痛。欧比旺把脑袋缩得更深，尽可能把兜帽拉高，然后伸手用指尖轻轻碰了碰安纳金的手背。 

        夜幕在很快在这道冰雪覆盖的峭壁之上降临了，随之也带走了最后一丁点温暖，让夜晚由危险一路上升为致命。安纳金在沙漠中长大，因此对寒冷格外敏感，像胶水一样粘在欧比旺身侧。他在原力之中的存在堪称痛苦不堪，牙齿打战的声音几乎盖过了狂风怒号。此刻，欧比旺将注意力放到茫茫风雪和阴沉天际间依稀可见，群山凹凸起伏、锯齿般的剪影。 

        安纳金点点头，凑近了对欧比旺耳语。“你觉得我们能在冻死之前到那吗？” 

        欧比旺耸耸肩，试着不让他的前学徒太过忧虑。安纳金的嘴唇贴在他耳边，像冰一样，他的原力存在感觉起来黯淡朦胧。令人担忧。他抬眼对上那双被雪花覆盖的眉毛下明亮的蓝眼睛，努力挤出一个笑。“只有一个办法能找出答案。” 

        他们又走了好几步，欧比旺用干巴巴的语调地补充，“你要知道这完全都是你的错，我年轻的前学徒，要是你能单纯听命行事，我们就不会落到这种地步。” 

        “嘿，格里弗斯的卫兵准头比以前好又不是我的错！他们一定是升级了，”他若有所思地说。 

        欧比旺转了转眼珠。“这就是你的错，安纳金，从你无视科斯大师让你返回飞船的直接命令，随后又被击落的时候就是了。” 

        “嘿！” 

        欧比旺摇摇头，又艰难地跨了几步。“我简直不敢相信你又撞毁了一架飞船。” 

        “这不是我的错！”安纳金不得不半跑着跟上欧比旺的步幅。“那艘船太慢了！” 

        “没错，都是船的错。”欧比旺的的嘲讽尖锐得可以削断透明钢。 

        “本来就是！” 

        欧比旺冷哼一声，憋住自己的笑容。安纳金义愤填膺，似乎完全忘记了天气有多冷，大跨步踩过这片风景，像是它严重冒犯了他个人。 

        到达悬崖边时夜色正好完全将他们包围。欧比旺和安纳金默契地抬起手，在原力之中感应是否有任何潜在的敌人或是饥饿的生物，随后一同决定在山体裂隙中的一个狭小洞穴内安营扎寨。 

        当他们终于从冰风席卷中脱离时，欧比旺解脱地呼出一口气。他试着抖掉胡子上的冰碴子，用力跺了跺脚让血液循环。与此同时安纳金怀疑地对着这处洞穴探头探脑。 

        “这不会是个万帕（wampa）洞吧？”他问道。 

        欧比旺只在书上读到过这种凶猛，食肉，而且——最重要的是——能够在霍斯这种寒冷的气候下存活下来的巨型动物。他也只想在书上读到它们。 

        “我不觉得。这里没有骨头，”他解释。万帕洞里通常而言到处都是骨架。 

        “我恨这颗星球，”安纳金咕哝着回到欧比旺那头，坐到他身边取暖。绝地大师正按摩着自己的手脚，努力缓解冻僵的感觉。 

        “别担心，”他说，“我敢肯定阿索卡已经在搜寻我们了。她了解你的做法。”短暂停顿一会后他继续补充，“等她到了，我一定要狠狠抱她一下，”安纳金听到他的用词，发出惊讶的短促笑声。 

        “噢，我不知道。”安纳金听起来被逗得很开心。“如果你真抱了她，小鬼头说不准会被吓死。” 

        “拜托，安纳金，”欧比旺温和地驳斥他，“我们的学徒没那么脆弱。” 

        安纳金听到“我们”这个词时的微笑比他愿意承认的更让他感到温暖。 

        过了好一会，欧比旺开始喃喃自语，“我们应该站起来走一走，”但只是半心半意。他不知怎的感到困意浓重，而安纳金暖和的重量就倚在他身侧。 

        安纳金努力往欧比旺的方向钻得更深，直到他半倒在另一个人的膝盖上。“冷，”他咕哝着几近呜咽一声，拒绝睁开双眼，睫毛上结着细小的冰柱。 

        欧比旺突然之间无比确定他们撑不了多久了；肯定撑不过今晚。绝望之下他试着在原力之中找到阿索卡。 

        “太远了，”安纳金嘟囔，声音不比耳语更高。“我试过了。” 

        欧比旺挪动自己，让他们两个都躺下，身体相贴，紧紧缠绕着彼此，这样就能尽可能保持体内的热量。安纳金把手放在他们中间，手套埋进欧比旺外套的毛皮里，愉快地叹息一声。 

        “别睡着了，安纳金，”欧比旺告诫，另一个人被冻死在自己怀里的画面在他眼前挥之不去。 

        “不会的，”安纳金在欧比旺喉咙附近不满地低语，他在试着扒开层层叠叠的衣服寻求更多热量。欧比旺能透过他们的纽带感到一股奇怪的……满足以及负疚的……兴奋？ 

        欧比旺觉得有些好笑。“我能感觉到你，你知道的。”他评论道，而那股负罪感变得更重，但如今夹杂着一丝执拗，欧比旺觉得更好笑了。 

        “我们都要死了，”安纳金小声反驳他，听到这个欧比旺开心不起来了。 

        “是的，”他同样低声回复，将安纳金拉得更近。他一直以为自己会在战斗中死去，没想到会是因为体温过低。 

        “我一直知道我会死在你身旁，”安纳金安静地说，欧比旺感到他的存在难得的平和。他的嘴唇擦过欧比旺的喉咙，冰得他打了个寒战。有那么一瞬间，他心绪游离地思索着那双嘴唇抵上他自己的会是什么感觉。一次也好。就在这最后的时刻。如今安纳金已经长成了出色的年轻人，他最好的朋友，那个他所…… 

        欧比旺将冰凉的唇瓣贴上学徒的额头。“我也一直知道我会与你一同赴死。”我所爱之人，他无声补充。 

        阿索卡找过来时他们就是这样，毫无知觉，人事不省，紧紧抱着彼此。她惊恐的叫喊比克隆人们厚厚盖在身上的保温毯更有效地让他们清醒了过来。 

        而与安纳金的悲观预测相反，当欧比旺将她搂入怀中，在她的蒙特拉尔角间温柔地落下一个亲吻时，阿索卡只是回抱了他，如释重负地叹一口气。 

        “这完全是安纳金的错，”他解释，而她笑了起来。 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 差点冻死这个梗，我读过一篇安纳金视角的同人，读的时候一直在想欧比旺的心理活动。现在我们有了。另外，安纳金在我眼里一直是个对触觉非常有感受的人。那么多年以来一直呆在那套维生服里，没有触觉一定是种纯粹的折磨。 
> 
> 噢，还有，上一章结尾的杜库大概是在想……’司空见惯。那两个人就是这样的’……还有’我这么邪恶，为什么我还在忍受这种狗屎局面’……以及’甜蜜的原力啊，现在就杀了我吧！’……另外他觉得克诺比该比天行者要强得多（而帕尔帕廷觉得安纳金该比欧比旺强得多，哈哈哈哈哈）


	8. 欧比旺与曼达洛女公爵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……还有你，克诺比，你对暴力并不陌生。你将被这艘船上的每个人奉为英雄。差不多，是每个人吧。”塔尔·梅里克笑了起来。  
> 欧比旺望了莎婷一眼。  
> “来吧。谁想第一个动手，给自己贴上冷血杀手的标签？”  
> 安纳金从背后刺穿了塔尔·梅里克的胸膛，杀死了他。  
> “安纳金，”欧比旺半是不赞同，半带着笑意说道。  
> “干嘛？他正准备炸掉整艘飞船。”
> 
> ——《克隆人战争》，诱惑之旅  
> 【*译注：即TCW S02E13，摘要对话翻译引自星球大战中文网字幕。】

        安纳金觉得这没什么，根本不是什么大不了的事。他们都活得好好的，任务也……算是基本成功。毕竟曼达洛女公爵很安全。 

        莎婷似乎是位相当了不起的女性。就像帕德梅。所以就算欧比旺喜欢她……非常喜欢她也没什么关系。又不是说欧比旺和他……欧比旺是他的师父。而且无论他怎么说都好，他永远会是他的师父。兼最好的朋友。同时还是他会永远信任支持的人。他会为他赴汤蹈火。 

        所以即使他从来没对安纳金说过莎婷的事又怎么样呢？ 

        闪过心头的心虚提醒安纳金，他也没对欧比旺坦白帕德梅的事。但阿索卡总是说他完全不知道什么叫做低调行事，所以他的老师父或许已经猜到了他的前学徒和纳布参议员之间有点什么…… 

        但不管怎么说。这都没什么。欧比旺有个女朋友。那又怎么样？

        欧比旺对那个女人说的话不自觉地从他记忆之中浮现。那时候你要是这么说，我会离开绝地武士团的。 

        安纳金重重地吞咽一下，那些话——以他师父柔软而真挚的嗓音说出来——依旧像他第一次听到它们时一样，感觉犹如被人狠狠地往肚子上揍了一拳。欧比旺会离开绝地。为她而离开。 

        帕德梅曾经让他离开武士团。就那么一次。就在他们刚结婚后，他坐在纳布平静的湖畔，将她环抱在自己的双臂间。落日将她深色的卷发映成铜色，而她的话音是他听过的最甜美的声音。 

        “我不能离开，”他当时这么对她说，几乎是一阵耳语。“我很抱歉，帕德梅，但我不能抛下欧比旺，让他自己一个人去打这场仗。” 

        之后她再也没有问过他第二遍。 

        但欧比旺会离开。为了她。 

        安纳金感到愤怒流经过他的全身，这阵怒意过于强烈，以至于他隐约泛起一股恶心。他的双手握紧了飞船操纵杆，眼前看不见任何东西，即使此时正他用力砸下按钮发出更多指令。欧比旺隔着一段距离坐在副驾驶座上，但安纳金能感觉到他的担忧…… 

        他讨厌那女人！他用远超必要的力道锤了没有响应的仪表盘一拳。他讨厌她愚蠢的金发，清澈的蓝眼睛，还有镇定自若的态度。还有她的机敏，还有和欧比旺的调笑。还有她那蠢得要命，坚定不移的道德原则！ 

        他杀掉那个恐怖分子是因为……好吧，当然是因为他威胁着炸掉整艘船，但也因为他想让莎婷·克里兹讨厌他一点。 

        他想让欧比旺知道他们是战士，不是和平主义者，因此他会去做该做的事，而他也不会因为欧比旺没有做同样的事就对他妄加评判。不像她。 

        但在那之后她将一只手温柔地放在他的脸上，对他说，“我很高兴他有你在他身边，安纳金·天行者。我知道你会保证他的安全。” 

        而他恨她。他用力地拍上导航电脑。 

        “安纳金！”欧比旺不满地出声责备，而安纳金一下子站了起来，转身看着他，火冒三丈，眼中怒气勃发。

        “干嘛？！”原力在他身周突然猛烈地爆发出来。

        驾驶舱里，雷克斯和科迪就坐在两名绝地身后，他们清了清嗓子，迅速离开去找个别的地方待着。把R2一同撵走了。 

        欧比旺看着门安静滑上，有些烦躁地摇摇头。他深呼吸一口，像是在寻求耐心，仿佛安纳金一直是这么不可理喻，接着缓缓站起身看向他的前学徒。 

        他交叉双臂，挑起眉毛。“你想不想告诉我，自从我们离开女公爵之后是什么在困扰你？” 

        安纳金因这个称呼以及欧比旺嗓音中带有的尊敬畏缩了一下。接着抬头怒视着他的师父。 

        “没什么事，”他厉声说，“在困扰我。” 

        欧比旺叹口气。“安纳金，如果你不告诉我出了什么问题，我就帮不了你。”总是这么通情达理，立场不渝。除了在，很显然，涉及她的时候。 

        安纳金低吼一声，威胁地向前跨了一步，将欧比旺推向狭窄的驾驶舱，直到他的肩膀撞到墙上。他的双手死死握住欧比旺的胳膊，力道之大足以留下瘀伤，原力在他们之间噼啪作响。安纳金能感觉到师父对自己的轻微迷惑和关怀，但即使是安纳金逼近身前，他也没感到半点恐惧或是惊慌。欧比旺完全不为所动，将眉毛挑得更高。 

        “那么，我就把这当成确实是有什么在困扰你的意思了，安纳金？”他尖刻地说。安纳金早该知道欧比旺会跳着华尔兹步入险境之中，不把危险当回事。 

        这实在是太……太欧比旺了，安纳金瞬间感到体内的怒火熄灭了。他将忽然颤抖起来的双臂放下，向前倒去，把头靠上欧比旺肩膀。闭上双眼呼吸着欧比旺身上熟悉的气味，不自觉地发出一阵无力的笑声，痛楚像是要将他吞噬殆尽。 

        欧比旺很温暖，他的手臂犹豫地环上了安纳金的背，即使他根本不喜欢出于感情的身体接触。他的心跳与安纳金的相应和，即使欧比旺也根本不想要这个。 

        安纳金让自己挣脱开来。 

        “你会离开……绝地武士团，为了她？”他质问，双手徒劳地在身侧攥紧，用极大的意志力吞下未说出口的语句。你会离开我？离开阿索卡？“你是个绝地。我不能想象你是绝地以外的其他人。” 

        欧比旺看起来还是很困惑。他小心打量着安纳金的表情，在开口回答他之前舔了舔唇。“那是很久以前的事了，安纳金。远在我遇见你之前。自那以后我们都选择了不同的道路。我——” 

        但安纳金举起一只手打断了他。他现在唯一想要的就是上前拽过欧比旺，亲吻那双湿润的粉色唇瓣，直到欧比旺在他怀中予取予求，呻吟着安纳金的名字，承认他不能离开安纳金。 

        因为安纳金显然永远都不能离开欧比旺了。原力啊，他真可悲。 

        安纳金低声咒骂一句，意识到自己还在盯着欧比旺的嘴唇，盯着他吞咽时纤细的喉咙，还有那双伸向他的有力的双手…… 

        他踉踉跄跄退开，迅速垂下视线。“算了。没关系。反正你现在在这里。”接着他匆匆逃开了，决心在余下的飞行中都避开他的师父。 

        在他身后，欧比旺的手垂回身侧。“我会为你离开武士团的，安纳金。你甚至不需要提出来。如果你选择离开，我会跟随你的。我永远都会。”

        但另一个人已经逃得太远，没有听见他的话语。 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：  
> 小说《沟通不良》，作者克诺比与天行者。这一章受《欧比旺与安纳金》漫画启发，在漫画里欧比旺对尤达说如果安纳金离开武士团，那他也会一同离开。 
> 
> 看吧，不是所有都是小甜饼。但我们会在下一章继续甜甜日常。我保证。


	9. 下药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “师父。”安纳金的呼吸弥漫着科雷利亚白兰地的味道，而他的声线粗哑，充斥着占有和……欲望。 
> 
> 译者备注：本章含轻微OA内容（口头teasing，无实际行为）。

        “安纳金。”欧比旺捏了捏鼻梁，努力保持声音平稳，即使此时他的前学徒正整个挂在沙发背上，用脸蹭着欧比旺的后颈。 

        安纳金的鼻尖冰凉。 

        欧比旺打了个寒战，感觉到有双手滑上他的胸膛，轻如羽毛般刷过他的喉咙，一直抚上欧比旺的下巴。安纳金将绝地大师的头轻微靠向他，闭上双眼，用嘴唇擦过欧比旺的脸颊，接着又贴着他蹭了蹭。 

        “师父。”安纳金的呼吸弥漫着科雷利亚白兰地的味道，而他的声线粗哑，充斥着占有和……欲望。 

        欧比旺试着挣开他。“安纳金，你在干嘛？”他想要用严厉的语气说，却声音发颤，于是急促地清了清嗓子。“你喝了什么？”安纳金在原力之中的存在模糊而朦胧。

        但安纳金拒绝放开他，他翻过了沙发背，几乎滚到沙发前的玻璃茶几上。欧比旺一下子揪住他，用双臂接住那个年轻人，无视了因此摔到地上的数据板和热腾腾的茶。 

        安纳金沉沉的重量在他怀中，四肢无力，不由自主，他的头枕在欧比旺胸口，整个人躺在欧比旺腿上。 

        年轻人眨着眼，全然信任地看向欧比旺。他愉快地叹了一声，扭头埋向欧比旺的外衣，双手摸进了层层叠叠的长袍下。 

        当生着茧的手指和皮革的触感抚过他腹部的皮肤时，欧比旺跳了起来。突然感到一阵眩晕。

        “安纳金，你到底喝了什么？”他看着安纳金的眼睛质问，仔细观察他剧烈放大的瞳仁，同时努力摆脱那些追着他不放的手指。 

        在与安纳金一同经历了和夸特代表团堪称艰难的谈判后，绝地大师本来期待着能够在自己房间里度过平静的一晚。他在不失礼貌的情况下以最快的速度从政客们的晚宴上离席，而安纳金保证他会很快跟上。如今他的独处时间被一个失去自控，醉得要命的安纳金打断了。

        欧比旺把安纳金的手从他的衣服底下拿出来，努力严肃地看进那双晕乎乎的蓝眼睛里。“安纳金，”他用一种不容争辩的语调柔声说。“我走之后你喝了什么？有人给你喝什么东西了吗？” 

        安纳金看起来走神了，在欧比旺舔着自己的嘴唇时视线落到了那上面。他傻笑起来。“师父，”他刻意压低声音。“师父，你有没有想过操我？” 

        “什么？！” 

        “啊，啊，啊，”安纳金用唱歌般的语调说，在绝地大师试着推开他时紧紧揪住欧比旺，在他的鼻子底下摇着一根手指。“帕德梅说整个共和国都以为我们在一起。全息网上到处都是。”他说着努力把自己撑起来，手指缠进欧比旺脑后的头发里，因颤抖的手臂动作不协调而发出抱怨的声音。“你想过吗，师父？”他索求答案。 

        “想过什么，安纳金？”欧比旺心烦意乱地低声回应。他透过原力仔细察看着他的学徒。他得做个血液分析才能完全确定，但安纳金的状况大体正常。他的思绪混乱，血液中有什么外来物质进入了循环，但那看起来似乎只是降低了绝地的自我控制能力。 

        夸特代表团的人本意可能只是从安纳金身上探听消息，但没想到这名绝地武士会立刻折返跑去找他的前师父，要求他们关系的答案。 

        欧比旺的手臂情不自禁收紧了。可能是有生以来的第一次，欧比旺想， _感谢原力，安纳金的占有欲太强了_ 。他拒绝去深究为什么有人会想要给一名年轻英俊的绝地——一位著名的绝地——例如安纳金·天行者，下药。

        “师父！”安纳金哀叫着抱怨，在欧比旺怀里扭动。他拽了拽欧比旺的头发，绝地大师吃痛地缩了一下。

        “我在这，安纳金，”他咕哝着拉下安纳金的手指，让自己从学徒身下解放出来。他跪到沙发旁，但安纳金这时候出乎意料地动作流畅起来，用一边手肘撑起自己，试图去够到欧比旺，把他拉得更近，接着将脸埋进师父的喉咙底部。

        欧比旺能感觉到那双嘴唇刷过自己擂鼓般跳动的脉搏。 

        “操我，师父。”这声音让欧比旺震颤，在他下腹燃起一股热度。“求你了？”安纳金的嗓音粗哑，绝望地乞求着，让那阵热度直击下身，一阵几乎是眩晕的感觉将他席卷。欧比旺退后，对自己的反应又惊又愧。

        他轻缓地将安纳金从他身上推开，安置在沙发上。“你现在要做的唯一一件事，我年轻的徒弟，就是睡上一觉等药劲过去。”他把安纳金的腿放平，又在他脑袋底下垫了个枕头。“而我要做的唯一一件事，”他继续不容置疑地低语，不太自在地意识到安纳金的眼神一直跟随着他的动作，“就是像教训小孩子一样好好打你的屁股，让你下次再喝来历不明的饮料试试看。”

        安纳金震惊地睁大了眼睛，眼皮在他拱起背部，从喉咙底部发出一声低沉呻吟时颤动起来，让欧比旺脸上燃起红晕。 

        “你会吗，师父？”他的呼吸沙哑，戴着皮革手套的那只手在空中短暂犹豫一下，接着沿着平滑的腹部滑下，直至缓慢抬头的下身，他的裤子肉眼可见地被鼓起的部分绷紧了。

        欧比旺瞪大眼睛。“安纳金，”他厉声道，“立刻停下！” 

        安纳金的手颤抖着停住了，但仍然紧闭双眼，发出一声呻吟，脖颈肌肉在他更加用力在沙发上反弓身躯时紧绷起来，当欧比旺的声音响起，他的阴茎抽动一下，从顶部渗出一股前液，渗湿了前部的布料。

        欧比旺将视线从这幅景象上移开，重重吞咽一口，转过头来，而安纳金朦胧沉重的双眼紧锁着他。年轻人完好的那只手抬起，轻柔地刷过欧比旺的脸颊和胡子。 

        “是的，师父，”他哑声说道，声音粗砺，而欧比旺发现自己情不自禁倾身向前，想要用自己的嘴唇去占有那双柔软张开的唇瓣，想要看安纳金是否能够仅仅凭借他的声音高潮……

        欧比旺呻吟起来，强烈的羞愧和欲望同时在他心中盘旋，让他感觉有些惶惑。他倾身过去，将自己的双唇紧贴在安纳金耳边。 

        呼吸了一口安纳金身上熟悉的机油和麝香气味，他闭上双眼。没有人会知道。他能感觉到安纳金的期待，感觉到到充斥着他的那股蠢蠢欲动的冲动，感觉到欲望的疼痛在他下腹燃烧。 _原力啊，我该怎么做？_ 他想，即使此时他的脉搏在耳朵里怦怦作响，而他想要伸手去 _触碰_ 他的学徒。

        “我要去洗个澡。等我回来，安纳金，你的药效已经过了，而且已经睡着了。”他命令道，感觉到年轻人浑身颤抖着，听见他喉咙里发出的应答声。

        于是欧比旺逃跑了，去洗了有生以来最冷的一次冷水澡。等他回来查看情况，安纳金已经睡着了，原力中他的存在十分满足。而绝地大师却花了一整晚呆呆地盯着黑暗的天花板。

        第二天早上，安纳金看起来羞愧而警惕。“我是不是做了…… _什么错事_ ？”他迟疑地问道，显然注意到了欧比旺的不自在，也注意到了绝地大师无法直视他的双眼。 

        “你不记得了？” 

        年轻人摇头，把身体重心移到另一只脚上，他的畏惧在他们之间的原力中加剧。 

        “没什么，安纳金，”欧比旺安静地说，“你没有做错任何事。”他回想起安纳金对自己命令的反应，他因欧比旺的声线燃起的，贯穿全身的欲望，同时感到反胃和一阵 _战栗_ 。 

        安纳金看起来松了口气，同时还有一丝失望。 

_不，安纳金，他想，唯一一个做错事的人是我。_


	10. 真心话大冒险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧比旺试图逃避事实，而安纳金没怎么大冒险。

        “真心话还是大冒险，克诺比，”昆兰·沃斯挑战道，眼里闪烁着某种让欧比旺感到不安的奇特光芒。 

        艾拉·塞库拉盘腿坐在她的前师父旁边，翻着白眼。而阿索卡来回望着沃斯和她师父的师父——如今他们好像要决斗一样目不转睛盯着对方——吃吃笑起来。 

        欧比旺啜饮了一口贾瓦果汁，思忖着自己的选择。话说回来，昆兰到底能有多了解他？ 

        “真心话，”他冷静地说。 

        沃斯得意地笑起来。 

 _妈的。_  

        “你有没有对你的学徒产生过不恰当的想法？” 

        在他身边，一整晚都异常沉默的安纳金，感兴趣地从自己的果汁上抬起头来。他的眼睛蓝得像无云的天空，而当他与欧比旺对上目光时，一阵颤动传过他们的纽带。 

         _该死_ ，欧比旺想。 

        阿索卡像是屏住了呼吸，视线在欧比旺和安纳金之间来回扫视。 

        沃斯得意的笑容越来越忘形。“为了让你心理负担不那么重，”——他喝了一口自己毫无疑问含酒精的饮料——“当然，我有过。” 

        艾拉又翻了个白眼。“你对每个人每件事都有不恰当的想法，”她用带着赖洛思口音的嗓音说，听起来完全不觉得困扰，甚至有点好笑。 

        昆兰看起来很自豪。“我当然有。你是个非常有吸引力的女人，这很自然。” 

        阿索卡看起来有些犯恶心，而艾拉笑了起来。 

        安纳金呛了一口自己的饮料，表情很惊恐。“我 _从来_ 没这样想过阿索卡，”他大声声明。 

        “谢谢你，师父，”阿索卡说，语气如释重负。 

        沃斯摆摆手。“现在别管这个了，”他高傲地说。“我们在等着克诺比的回答。好奇的心灵求知若渴。” 

        “变态的心灵求知若渴，”艾拉低声吐槽，尽管她看起来也很感兴趣。

        欧比旺沉思了片刻。而后坦荡地迎上昆兰的目光。“我有过，安纳金一而再再而三不听话的时候，我是有想过以绝地不应当的方式来惩罚他。”欧比旺又啜饮一口贾瓦果汁。“我敢肯定所有大师都这么想过。”

        艾拉是真的被逗笑了，而沃斯呻吟起来。“和协调家作对，”他懊悔地说。

        安纳金看起来有点失望。但他的脸随后亮起来。“比如打屁股？”他狡猾地问道，而欧比旺简直像是轻微心脏病发了，视线猛地转向他学徒的脸。

         _安纳金说过他什么都不记得了！_

        他的眼前闪回上次事故的景象，安纳金饥渴的欲望流经过他们的纽带，当他听见欧比旺的声音时脸上的快感…… 

        绝地大师仓促地清了清嗓子。“不，安纳金，”他压抑地说。“不包括打屁股。” 

        阿索卡爆出一声大笑，面色通红，当另外四个绝地都转过头来看着她时，阿索卡把脸藏进杯子后面。“抱歉，”她小声说，虽然一点也不觉得抱歉。 

        昆兰看着被逗乐了，安纳金向他的学徒投去责备的目光，欧比旺叹了口气。 

        现在，如果他们能就此打住的话。

        “我想我师父指的是性方面的不恰当想法。”艾拉的声线刻意地波澜不惊，以至于大家都花了点时间才意识到她在说什么。

        整个房间顿时静了下来。 

        昆兰高兴地嘎嘎大笑。“这才是我的好姑娘。”

        欧比旺瞪了他同为绝地大师的同伴一眼，倍感背叛，但镇定地接住了话头，“没有，我从来没对我的学徒有性方面的不恰当想法。现在我们能继续了吗？”他在用克诺比将军的声线讲话，没人和他争论。 

        安纳金无精打采地垂下目光看回自己的杯子。 

        阿索卡挑起一边眉毛，而后又在欧比旺望了她一眼时又匆匆放下，吃了一片扎莫拉（zemra）*薯片。 

【*zemra没查到和星战相关的内容，随便音译了一下。】

        欧比旺望向他从前的学徒，年轻人宽阔的肩膀垮下来，有力的双手转着杯子，一缕头发垂落他的脸前。他咬着自己饱满的下唇，长而柔软的睫毛垂在红润的脸颊之上。他烦躁地换了个姿势，双手紧握住杯子。他在原力之中眩目，狂野而强大；犹如夏天的雷暴，横扫过境时为一切带来生机与凛冽凉意。 

        欧比旺感到一股强烈的渴望席卷过全身，让他身体发热，不知所措。 

        不，在安纳金还是他的学徒时他从未带着欲望看待过他。这一点他彻头彻尾诚实清白。但如今……如今，有时候他满脑子都是这个。 

        安纳金抬起视线，他们对上了目光，蓝眼睛对蓝眼睛，原力在二人间共鸣着。欧比旺吞咽一口，感到安纳金的原力存在拂过他的。 

        “天行者，到你了。真心话还是大冒险。” 

        有时候绝地大师昆兰·沃斯非常，非常讨人厌。 

        安纳金没把目光从欧比旺身上挪开。“大冒险。” 

        欧比旺能在原力中感受到昆兰心花怒放，他想揍他的老朋友一顿。绝地大师看见另一边的阿索卡重重地摇了摇头。 

        “我赌你不敢亲——” 

        艾拉强行捂住了沃斯的嘴。“我赌你不敢说出你对你师父的真实感觉。”她完全是绝地的公式化语气，但望向这两个人的目光带着一丝顽皮。“你现在是名绝地武士了。我敢说在当了那么多年学生以后，你对他一定有些话要说。”

        四名绝地的眼睛都直直望向整个房间里唯一的绝地武士。 

        安纳金没有在意。他的目光没有从他的师父身上移开分毫，如饥似渴地扫视着另一个人熟悉的面孔。“我们是一个团队，”年轻的绝地武士终于开口说道，语气犹疑但真诚。“你是我的师父，”他继续慢慢地说，“我的另一半。” 

        随后，他的声音放得更加轻柔，其他人几乎听不清他的话，“当我们在一起时，原力在歌唱，”他承认，面上浮起红晕，视线垂下落在自己的双手上。 

        欧比旺的心怦怦狂跳，似乎无法将目光从他的学徒身上移开。他们之间的纽带低沉而优美地震颤着，在绝地大师的骨头里嗡鸣，深深汇聚在他的体内。

        他知道安纳金很在乎他，这个年轻人甚至被他吸引，但这个—— 

        一段长长的沉默。 

        “我们今天大概也玩得差不多了，”绝地大师艾拉·塞库拉提出，而欧比旺无知觉地点点头，以示同意。 

        “需要我帮忙打扫吗，塞库拉大师？”阿索卡问。她没法抬头直视她或是她的师父们，但也同样没法藏住嘴角的微笑。 

        他们全都站起来时，安纳金垂下了目光，他的原力存在显得非常难为情。欧比旺不假思索地一只手握上他的肩膀。安纳金吃惊地抬起视线望着他，而欧比旺给出一个微笑，希望能够将他无法宣之于口的一切都传达过去。 

        安纳金同样微笑起来。 

        “克诺比大师？”阿索卡在艾拉的厨房喊道。“沃斯大师觉得这是个展开烘焙大赛的绝佳时机，但我觉得塞库拉大师会要了他的命。” 

        比起惊慌，她的语调听起来更像欢快。

        “那你转告沃斯大师，如果他不能让艾拉尽快休息，我就要告诉她发生德瓦隆上的那次小小恶作剧。”

        昆兰戏剧性地倒吸一口凉气，仿佛遭受了重大背叛似的高喊着“克诺比！”，而安纳金和阿索卡一同大笑起来。 

        欧比旺露出一个得意的笑容。 


	11. 平和的休憩之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘欧比旺不再压抑自己，这一想法让安纳金遏制着内心的渴望，他的心脏砰砰直跳，主要是因为欧比旺少见地没有处于刻意克制之中。’

        安纳金靠在欧比旺的沙发舒服的靠垫上，闭上眼睛，疲倦地叹息一声。全息网上不太乐观，新闻在报道科雷利亚发生的袭击事件，而议长对绝地未能阻止这一事件发生表示惋惜。安纳金把它关掉，转而专注于欧比旺在他的小厨房里沏茶时发出的零碎声响。 

        他的师父在他自己都没意识到的情况下心不在焉地低声哼唱。安纳金一直很喜欢他师父的声音——富于变化，优雅的男高音——常常在欧比旺洗澡的时候听他唱歌，在他以为安纳金不在或者还没睡醒的时候，他会哼唱各种各样的曲子，从全息网上的流行歌曲到偏远星球的传统民谣小调。安纳金最爱的是其中一首塔图因的摇篮曲，他的妈妈过去也曾经唱给他听。 

        她只知道这首歌的第一小节，但她那沙哑，疲惫却充满爱意的声音是他永远不会遗忘的童年记忆。 

        安纳金不知道欧比旺是在何时何地学会的，但听着他的师父用他那完美的嗓音轻声唱出这首歌，比任何一次冥想都更能让安纳金平静下来。

        当欧比旺慢慢过渡到这首曲子的曲调时，他露出一个柔和的微笑。他的存在在原力中依旧对此毫无所察，但安纳金情不自禁若有似无地用自己的原力拂过他的师父。欧比旺的原力存在温暖，放松，犹如深潭静水般平静人心。他的师父下意识地回应着他，于是安纳金便沉浸在璨烂的金色暖意之中。 

        这种感觉太好了。简直完美。像是来自原力本身的礼物。他的脑海中除了欧比旺别无他物。安纳金将自己彻底敞开。 

        一股热意涌过他的全身，充满了他的每一根血管。安纳金能感觉到欧比旺的每一部分，感觉到他满怀喜爱的困惑，平和的满足感，以及轻微的不安，那是当他触碰到安纳金的…… 

        安纳金的双眼猛地睁开，匆忙地将自己从师父身上撤回一点。 

         _……黑暗，恐惧，渴望，秘密，以及谎言，帕德梅，死亡，绝望，情欲，需要，渴求，欧比旺的声音，柔软的铜色发丝，分开的双唇……_

        安纳金急忙升起盾牌，试着稳住自己的呼吸。颤抖的手捋过头发。 

         _欧比旺看到了多少？原力啊，那太过深入了。_

        有那么一瞬间的静默，随后欧比旺走进了客厅。“你今晚的情绪很奇怪，安纳金。”他温和地评论道，赤足无声地踩在厚厚的地毯上。他的头发有些许凌乱，这二者加起来使得安纳金平日里外表无可挑剔的师父看上去有些衣衫不整。

        安纳金的胃自由落体般下坠，一团温暖的欲望之球开始生长。 

        他师父钟情的那种茶叶香气——温暖，辛辣，混合了肉桂和豆蔻的气味——向安纳金飘来。同时他递给学徒另一样气味辛辣的东西；朗姆酒。在安纳金迅速灌下一小口时灼烧着他的喉咙。 

        当安纳金用原力从厨房召来剩下的朗姆酒灌满酒杯时，欧比旺又奇怪地看了安纳金一眼。“你确定你还好吗，安纳金？”他弯下腰来察看安纳金的瞳仁，一绺散下的头发垂落在他的额前。

        安纳金的手指头发痒，想要伸出手去。“没事，没事，我很好！”他连忙叫起来。 

        欧比旺把手放到安纳金前额上，而安纳金几乎因这一触碰带来的强烈反应呜咽出声。他的双眼不由自主闭上，但他能感觉到欧比旺皱起眉头。“你的脸有点红。”绝地大师听起来有些担心。 

        “唔嗯，”安纳金说，试着屏住呼吸。欧比旺的手指动作轻柔，把安纳金的刘海拨到后面时几乎触碰到他的皮肤。他离安纳金太近了，安纳金几乎可以感受到他的体温，嗅闻到欧比旺独一无二的气味。 

        噢原力，他只想把欧比旺拉近，安放在他腿间，将脸埋进另一个男人的小腹上磨蹭，听欧比旺倒抽气的声音，感觉他被安纳金的触碰唤醒，勃起…… 

        他挣脱开那些温柔的手指。“再好不过了，师父！”他的声音还是太高。他急忙清了清嗓子。“就是有点烦躁。阿索卡今晚和巴丽斯出去了，我有点不知道该做什么。”

         _而帕德梅跟贝尔和蒙·莫斯玛在忙，要不然我此刻会深深埋在她体内，在她骑着我的时候喊着她的名字——_

        他被自己的饮料呛了一口，一边咳着一边试图挥去脑中的图像，但那份兴奋贯穿全身，将每一处神经末梢引燃。

        欧比旺在安纳金身边沙发上坐下，像是根本没注意到他的异样。他伸直了腿，把茶杯捧在手里。“所以你就跑来骚扰你的老师父？”他调侃道，将全息网转到那出他一直否认自己在看的日间节目重播上。“好吧，这里随时欢迎你，安纳金，你知道的，”他说，已经全神贯注地将视线放在屏幕上。他挪了一下屁股，好坐得更舒服。

        安纳金眼前闪过一幅画面，欧比旺骑着他，那双有力的腿环着他，而安纳金进得那么深，除了他的师父以外什么也感受不到，在欧比旺支离破碎地呻吟时安纳金向上挺身冲撞，而欧比旺的头向后仰去……

        安纳金匆匆忙忙又灌下一口酒。见鬼了，他今晚到底怎么了？ 

        他又喝了一口，感觉到朗姆酒在体内带来愉悦的烧灼感，他的兴奋稍微平息了一点。 _只是因为我太久没和帕德梅一起了，仅此而已_ ，他安慰自己，又偷偷看了欧比旺一眼。 

        欧比旺在笑，他被全息网上不知道在做什么的节目逗笑了，蓝灰色的眼睛因笑意闪闪发亮。他扭头对安纳金露齿一笑，递给他一盘约根果和一些德克斯炸薯条。 

        “我都不明白你怎么会喜欢这些节目？”安纳金抱怨，但并不很认真。他的师父就在安纳金身边放松着，毫无戒备，衣着是优雅的随意，手掌在安纳金身旁的沙发上自然摊开，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，光着脚。他看起来……他看上去…… 

        欧比旺不再压抑自己，这一想法让安纳金遏制着内心的渴望，他的心脏砰砰直跳，主要是因为欧比旺少见地没有处于刻意克制之中。

        当安纳金看着他的师父沉思地抬起手指，心不在焉地磨蹭着嘴唇，思考着开始变得复杂的节目时，一股冲动在心中涌起，不合时宜地直击下身。“事态越来越有趣了，”他评论。

        安纳金咕哝一声，目光粘在欧比旺的茶杯上，看着茶杯触碰上那双饱满的双唇，注视着欧比旺的舌尖湿润唇瓣，视线逗留在他吞咽的喉咙，接着又在欧比旺因思索而抿起嘴唇时视线回到那上面。 

        他内心深处的渴望让他想要伸出手，用手指穿过他师父的头发，看看那双嘴唇尝起来会是什么味道。 

        “师父？”半是喘息，半是绝望地恳求。 

        欧比旺吃惊地回头看他，当安纳金完好的那只手抬起，缠入那美妙的发丝间时睁大眼睛。安纳金的心脏狂跳得更加厉害—— 

        房门大声滑开。

        安纳金跳起来，打翻了自己的饮料，开始大声咒骂。 

        阿索卡轻快地走进门来，而欧比旺说，“安纳金！注意语言。”

        阿索卡大笑起来。她双眼明亮，看起来很愉快，开心地笑着。“大师们，”她打招呼，接着因注意到欧比旺略微凌乱的外表和安纳金涨红的脸停下脚步。她的眼睛瞪大了。“大概我还是离开——”她开口。

        “别说傻话，”欧比旺坚定地说。“安纳金和我只是在一起看节目而已。请坐，加入我们吧。”

        阿索卡犹豫了片刻，带着歉意看了安纳金一眼，随后便穿过房间，扑通坐在了欧比旺另一边，在他身边舒舒服服蜷缩起来。

        欧比旺伸出一只胳膊搂着她，胡子拉碴的下巴抵在她的蒙特拉尔角当中。他们触碰彼此时是多么自然，安纳金感到自己的胃不快地沉了下去，他用更多酒精压下了这种感觉。 

        师徒二人没多久就坠入了沉沉的睡眠。安纳金自己喝得醉意朦胧，带着隐约兴奋靠上了欧比旺另一边身侧，试图加入他们。

        半夜醒来时，他发现自己半压在另一个人身上，一条腿搭在欧比旺腿上，阴茎抵着他师父的大腿，硬得发痛。而他之前一直在迷迷糊糊地蹭着欧比旺，把脸埋在他师父的喉咙底部。

        他顿时停住了动作，但阿索卡和欧比旺都还在沉睡之中。 

        恐慌和羞耻在他体内燃烧。他手忙脚乱地退开，看见欧比旺的眼皮颤动，像是马上就要醒来，听见他因为失去了安纳金的体温而发出一声低低的呻吟。他逃跑了，跌跌撞撞地回到了他自己的房间，直直奔向浴室，边走边脱下衣服。

        水流温暖，有如欧比旺此前环抱着他的手臂，有如他在原力之中的存在。安纳金将机械手撑在墙上，闭上眼睛，情不自禁。 

        他俯身握住自己的双球，手指在勃起的老二上滑动，然后紧紧挤压着它。 

        他试着在手指前后滑动的时候去想帕德梅，去回想她美丽的面孔，但他眼前看到的只有欧比旺，像他幻想中的那样向后仰起头颅，头发和衣服都是一片优雅的狼藉，就如同他此前坐在安纳金身边时那样——你不知道你对我做了什么，我亲爱的——当安纳金抽动时他发出的破碎呻吟…… 

        ……随后，噢，操，他高潮了。他射了出来。感谢原力。 

        爆发的高潮让他浑身颤抖，头晕目眩，记忆里欧比旺的声音还在他的脑子回响。他跌跌撞撞回到自己的床上，倒进乱七八糟的床被里，倒进还带着欧比旺味道的衣服上。 

        他半勃的老二性致勃勃地抽动一下，而安纳金在欲望再一次在他的下腹汇聚起来时呻吟着，阴茎引人瞩目地缓缓抬头。

        他要戒酒。这种感觉就像青少年时代重演。 

        他翻来覆去，凉爽又粗糙的床单摩擦着他抽痛的勃起，让他想要在床上做爱，直到一切都变成汗湿粘热的一团狼藉。

        他倔强地瞪着黑暗的天花板。他不会妥协的。安纳金试着平息自己的兴奋，但有关他师父的记忆太过鲜明，而且他已经太久没有…… 

        他的老二恶意地搏动一下，血液从安纳金的头部冲向下身。原力啊，他硬得像石头一样…… 

        他的手移下来，滑过下腹，又一次握住了自己。 

         _……欧比旺湿润的双唇将安纳金的阴茎完全吞下，又舔又吸，灵巧的舌头在头部打转，而与此同时他抬起视线，那双热烈专注的灰蓝色眼睛中只有安纳金的面庞……_

        如果安纳金再度自力更生，好吧，那除了他也没人会知道。 


	12. 多少次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争的代价。

        这发生在一次心跳与下一次心跳之间。

        欧比旺感觉到了原力中短暂闪过的不祥预感，如同形将崩断的丝弦上传来的一阵痛楚，自他的脊椎爬升起一阵冰凉不安。

        世界在他周围慢下来。

        欧比旺抬头，看见身边安纳金和阿索卡站在一辆分离势力的坦克上舞动光剑，有条不紊地将坦克拆解。两双蓝眼睛对上视线，同时因惊恐而睁大。

        “欧比旺，”他大叫，伸出手臂将阿索卡送到半空中，远离他的身旁。 

        欧比旺即刻伸手用原力将女孩拉过来，减缓了她下落的速度，随后便惊骇地眼睁睁看着坦克爆炸。

        即使他紧紧闭上双眼以免致盲，还是有一阵白光久久地印在眼睑上。 

        紧接着是爆炸的声响。第二阵冲击波到来。

        欧比旺眼前一片黑暗。

        当他掀开覆满沙砾的眼睫时，看见的是头顶的天空。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。身上的每块肌肉都在作痛，试着爬出坦克时，他的腿以一种离奇的角度在身下扭曲着。

        他翻身时视野里跳跃着斑点，他决心要自己站起来。但他的腿无法支撑，这让他大叫一声跌回地上，但不一会他再次站了起来，用原力麻痹自己的疼痛，让原力给予现在他所缺乏的力量。

        晚些时候他的身体得付出更高代价，但现在欧比旺无视了周围正在进行的交火，无视令人生厌的潮湿，灰暗的天空，以及头上的伤口滴落的血液。他无视了阿索卡呼喊基克斯和医疗兵的声音。 

        当下最重要的，是安纳金。

        安纳金被爆炸掀到了冒着烟的坦克残骸几码开外。他对原力强大而直觉的运用足以保护他，使他免于当场被炸得尸骨无存。

        但他如今支离破碎地倒在地上，一动不动，被严重烧灼，当欧比旺跪在他身边的烂泥里时，绝地大师不确定他的前学徒是不是还活着。

        一整天断断续续潮湿，阴冷的细雨又开始下了。

        “安纳金，”欧比旺喊他，他把年轻人翻过来时，泥水和鲜血淋漓的双手颤抖着，发狂般寻找他的脉搏。

        有那么一瞬间，欧比旺以为自己的心脏也停止了跳动。 

        那里， _在那里_ ！ 

        一阵有如肋骨被刺穿的痛楚浸透了他，欧比旺将安纳金揽入自己怀中。冰凉的雨水打在他们身上，无论欧比旺为他擦去多少次，安纳金的脸仍然被雨水浸湿了。雨滴里混杂着欧比旺难以自己的泪水。

         _噢原力，他想，我还得经历这种事情多少次？我还要以为自己已然失去他多少次？_

        “回到我身边，安纳金，”他恳求，用自己的原力牢牢裹住安纳金在原力中暗淡的存在，用温暖将失去温度的存在充满。 

        “回到我身边。”

        安纳金在他怀里轻微动了一下，痛苦地呻吟起来，随后张开眼睛，试着聚焦在欧比旺脸上。 

        “师父。”他的声音嘶哑。艰难地吞咽一下，努力湿润干燥的嘴唇，低声道，“怎么了？”

        欧比旺不由自主微笑起来。他如释重负地叹息一声，向前倾身，额头轻轻抵在安纳金的前额上。 

        “一场爆炸。” 

        安纳金认命地叹了口气。“所以我又冲动行事了。” 

        欧比旺轻声笑起来，发出短促而惊讶的笑声。“不，我亲爱的。你很无私，”他纠正他，感到即骄傲又悲伤。

        欧比旺透过他们的纽带感觉到安纳金的惊讶和涌起的喜悦，才意识到自己将这份爱意表达了出来。他难为情地试图退开，感到自己被泥水、鲜血和汗水覆盖的脸颊红了起来，但安纳金的手指缠上了他的头发，不让他走。

        “我可怜的师父，”安纳金呢喃，蓝眼睛闪烁着某种欧比旺无法命名的光芒，而他的另一只手抬起来，手指引诱地轻刷过欧比旺的唇瓣。“被这么个棘手的学徒缠上了。”

        欧比旺颤栗于安纳金那低沉的戏弄语调。 

        他急促地呼出一口气。心如擂鼓，张开了嘴，但没来及说出任何话语就被跪到他们身边泥地的阿索卡打断了。“时间不等人，大师们，”她轻快地开口，各将一只手放在他们二人身上。

        欧比旺感觉到她明亮的原力存在增添了他的力量，头脑和视野都比之前更加清晰，而那种麻木——让他只感受到安纳金的麻木——开始消退，全身上下再度开始作痛。

        “五号！格雷戈尔！”阿索卡大喊。“能过来给将军们搭把手吗？”

        基克斯和捕兽者已经到他们身边了。“大量失血，三级烧伤，脑震荡。克诺比将军的右腿有多处骨折……” 

        欧比旺的手指继续安慰地抚过安纳金的皮肤，他们视线相对，而绝地大师缓缓靠上阿索卡，随后世界再次化为一片黑暗。 

        他最后的念头充满宽慰。

         _安纳金会活下来。阿索卡没事。他们又活过了一天……_


	13. 欧比旺和所有人调情（除了安纳金）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他们有任务要执行，而欧比旺却在和敌人你来我往地打情骂俏，像是他想要……要……要带她出去喝一杯什么的！”

        “你确实有进步，亲爱的，”欧比旺一边与杜库的杀手在瞬息间交换了一连串的挥砍与闪转腾挪，一边带着毫不掩饰的欣赏评论道。 

        阿萨吉·文崔斯低吼着，试着光剑反手一挥把他的头砍下来。 

        欧比旺挑起一边眉毛，对她露出自己最迷人的微笑。“相当令人惊艳。”

        安纳金此刻正忙着爬上卡托内莫伊迪亚3号有如蜂巢般的建筑，好赶上他的师父，他对欧比旺调情的语调发出低声怒吼，同时又假装自己并没有。但有没有搞错？欧比旺非得和那个光头女妖调情吗？那是阿索卡之前给文崔斯起的绰号，而安纳金觉得很不错。 

        他们有任务要执行，而欧比旺却在和敌人你来我往地打情骂俏，像是他想要……要……要带她出去喝一杯什么的！ 

        安纳金爬到顶层时，夕阳的最后一缕余晖已经消失在了地平线下。黑暗笼罩着这三人，文崔斯在夜色掩映下出手了，她向绝地大师冲去时，光剑在身后划出一道红光。 

        欧比旺坚守原位，蓝色剑刃挥出防御的弧形。 

        安纳金拇指摁在光剑开关上，预备加入战斗，同时听见一阵原力的低语。他立刻向前冲去，嗡地一声点燃光剑。 

        他大喊。“师父，低头！”在他来得及说完最后一个词之前，欧比旺就已经低下头躲开文崔斯的剑刃，与此同时安纳金的光剑正好往他的脑袋原来所在的位置劈去…… 

        ……并挡开了不知从何来的一发狙击子弹。 

        他的师父就地滚身，嗡鸣的蓝色剑刃向上截住文崔斯削向安纳金毫无防备身侧的一击，而绝地武士此时忙于挡下更多暗影中的杀手射出的猛烈弹火。 

        紧接着欧比旺重新起身，在安纳金守住自己防御位置时靠上他的背。 

        “你差点把我的脑袋砍下来，”欧比旺语带责备地评论道，他们转了个圈，现在是安纳金面对着文崔斯，而由欧比旺来挡下源源不断的爆能束，他的剑刃挥舞成一团模糊的蓝光。

        “抱歉，师父，”安纳金说，毫无歉意地低声咕哝，荡开文崔斯刺向他肝脏的一次偷袭。他猛地伸手用原力将她推后。“但我的光剑需要在你的脑袋在的那个地方！” 

        “我受不了了，亲爱的欧比旺，”文崔斯高声打断了他们，唱歌般的语调让安纳金咬紧了牙。她后撤脚步，向安纳金投去个轻慢的眼神。“你的男孩比你更没挑战性，”她奚落道。 

        欧比旺将一发爆能束反弹回它来的方向，黑暗中传来一声喊叫。他回身对杜库的学徒扬起一边眉毛。“这是恭维？从你的口中说出，文崔斯？我深感荣幸。”他调侃，唇角轻微上翘，随后目光扫过安纳金的怒容。 

        “而你，安纳金，我很高兴你的光剑是 _需要_ 到我脑袋在的地方，而不是 _想要_ 到它在的地方。” 

        安纳金感到一阵恼怒，同时某种他拒绝命名的微弱刺痛搅动着他的五脏六腑。他换了种光剑握法，再次冲向那个烦人的、过于熟悉的、西斯走狗。“别斤斤计较了，”他对师父厉声说。 

        欧比旺只是对他挑起眉毛，然后转身望向已经停止开火的阴影中人。“你受伤了吗，奥拉？”他喊道。 

        奥拉·辛走了出来，目光阴沉，怒火熊熊，一只手僵硬地垂在身侧，另一只手上爆能枪稳稳地指向欧比旺。“你打偏了，绝地，”她啐了一口。 

        欧比旺的微笑很真诚。“恰恰相反，我亲爱的，”他和缓地说。“我很高兴看到你还活着，还能自己站起来。” 

        安纳金低吼起来—— _现在欧比旺同时在和他们的两个敌人调情了_ ——而文崔斯大笑起来。

        “噢，克诺比大师，我还以为你在乎的是我呢！”她用嘲弄的语气高声道，向安纳金投去得意扬扬的目光，而安纳金把光剑扔到一边，向她扑去。 

        他们滚倒在地，文崔斯的光剑飞脱出手，可憎的调情中断于一声尖叫。她把他从自己身上踢开，两个人都向后跃步，伏低身躯，重新打量着彼此，手上都失去了平时惯用的武器。 

        文崔斯露出诡秘的笑容，目光了然，安纳金瞪着她。 

        “小绝地是不是迷上了他的——” 

        一声爆能枪响。安纳金转身，睁大眼睛，已经来不及…… 

        ……接着欧比旺出现在眼前，蓝色的剑刃扫过安纳金背后，将奥拉·辛的爆能束偏转开来。他用原力抓来安纳金的光剑，然后扔给他，同时再次挡开杀手的一发弹束。两名绝地因战斗的紧张和兴奋相视一笑，原力在二人间激荡。尽管危在旦夕，或者说正应如此，欧比旺看起来很愉悦。他期待地看了安纳金一眼，后者点点头，随后他们发起进攻。 

        奥拉·辛和文崔斯很快便全线溃败，但欧比旺握上了安纳金的胳膊，阻止年轻人进一步追击。“下次吧，”绝地大师说，望向下方仍然在与分离主义军队鏖战的阿索卡和212营。 

        “是，师父，”安纳金咕哝，试着放松紧绷的肌肉，但欧比旺没松开他的手。安纳金看向他，发现那双蓝灰色的眼睛正带着些许困惑小心地打量着他。 

        欧比旺皱眉。“安纳金，”他开口，然后停了下来，像是不确定该怎么表达自己。 

        换做别的时候，安纳金可能会因看到著名谈判者无从开口而失笑。但现在他只是摇摇头，简短地说，“师父，我不喜欢你和……” 

         _和其他人调情_ ，他想。 

        “……和她们调情，”他勉强说完自己的句子。 

        欧比旺皱起眉头。“你知道那只是一种让她们分心的手段而已，好分散她们的注意力。为什么你要这么不高兴？”他听起来是真的困惑不已，像是他真的不懂为什么安纳金会…… 

        安纳金骤然向前踏了一步，注视着他的师父绷紧身体，看着欧比旺视线垂下，在他能猛然拽回视线与安纳金对视前，不由自主地落在他的嘴唇上。 

        安纳金想要握上欧比旺的双臂，一只手扣上师父的后脑勺，将他拉近到身前，直到他们的前额相抵。他想要感受到师父的呼吸拂过他的嘴唇，凝望着他的睫毛颤动着合上，呼吸开始发乱。他想要消除他们之间最后一丁点距离，将自己的嘴唇轻柔压上欧比旺的，听见他的师父因惊讶发出的喘息，以及当安纳金深深亲吻他时无法掩藏的呻吟，让两个人的身躯都泛起红晕。 

        他想要无论有多少人在他们身边，欧比旺都只看着他。 

        安纳金眨眨眼，欧比旺的面孔重新浮现在他视野里。他一边眉毛挑起，但脸颊上有一层浅淡的颜色，双眼是最深的蓝绿色。安纳金舔了舔自己轻微分开的唇瓣，手臂坚定地在胸前交叉，决心抵制一切诱惑。 

        如果他现在触碰欧比旺…… 

        他情不自禁向前，直到距离自己的师父只差分毫。欧比旺没有从他身上移开视线。“我就是不喜欢，”他说，嗓音低哑，呼吸拂过他师父的双唇。 

        欧比旺震颤一下，目光又一次滑落到安纳金的唇上，而安纳金不由自主感到一股胜利的快意涌起，同时自己的心脏漏跳一拍。 

        带着决心，他向后撤步，心底深知即使他吻了欧比旺，即使欧比旺想要安纳金吻他，他的师父也会让自己抽身退开。

        欧比旺会被罪恶感淹没，会觉得自己背叛了对武士团发下的誓言，会和安纳金保持距离。 

        而安纳金对此无法接受。 

        他做了个深呼吸。“走吧，师父，”说着把自己的光剑夹回腰带上。“去看看阿索卡和科迪怎么样了。” 

        欧比旺颤抖着呼出一口气，跟上了他。 


	14. 有关帕德梅的真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘更何况，安纳金是……他的。’

        欧比旺刚刚熬过一场他经历过的最艰巨的战斗。 

        尽管战斗残酷、暴力，是混乱与毁灭毫无意义的支点，欧比旺永远不会期盼它们的到来——这不是绝地之道——但也无可否认，在战斗时他最能感受到自己活着。

        在他们的光剑之舞中，在无需言语互相保护的默契中，以及由成千上百次共同任务，拯救对方而生的亲密感中，安纳金和欧比旺借由原力结合在一起。

        确实，经历过这些时刻后，他们是如此紧密地相互缠绕，以至于欧比旺根本无法确切地从中区分出彼此。他可以在自己的存在中感受到安纳金，锲而不舍地提醒着他他不是一个人，而流经过欧比旺的那股粗犷而野性的力量，是如此甜蜜，令人沉醉，几乎难以承受。

        他变得前所未有地迅捷，有力，每一击都精确无比。 

        无时无刻不清楚了解安纳金在哪里——他是他的右手，他的另一半。 

        他知道没有别的绝地可以如此牢固地相融在一起，即使是身为双胞胎，并共同率领克隆人士兵的蒂普拉和蒂普莉大师也不行。 

        绝地的档案记载以及他过去的多次旅行经历中都未曾见过像是他和安纳金之间的这种纽带。欧比旺曾经试着向尤达大师提起这个话题——这样的纽带是可能的吗？我们究竟在做什么？——但矮小的古老绝地大师立刻变得如此忧虑，如此戒备，以至于欧比旺急忙否认了一切，然后找了个借口逃跑了。 

        准确来说，欧比旺不是担心他们做错了什么，而是担心这是因为安纳金具有某种独一无二的东西，这只能让他以更加警惕和疑虑的眼神来看自己的前学徒。

        安纳金肩上的担子已经太重，而如果这种……他们战斗时的同步性，是欧比旺可以无需委员会介入就能弄清是怎么一回事，并加以控制的东西，他会搞清楚的。 

        但战斗之后的疲惫是最难忍受的部分。一旦另一个人将自己的存在撤回，所有那些力量、安纳金明亮鲜活的存在、在他们之间歌唱着的，他对欧比旺闪耀着的爱，也都几乎在同一时刻被粗暴撕去，徒留下绝地大师一个人。而欧比旺最近越来越频繁地感受到这一切。他担心自己对他们之间的纽带越来越上瘾，而他也意识到，随着战争的创口愈演愈烈，所需的戒断期——他们再次交织又分开后那段暗淡，疼痛的时间——变得越来越长。

        欧比旺疲惫地穿过飞船，向他们在谈判者号上共用的房间走去。自从雷科·哈丁事件，摩尔复归，以及莎婷的死亡后，安纳金就一直……有些黏人。有点紧张。 

        或许这么说有些刻薄。这场战争——原本看来相当一目了然，他们将轻而易举取胜的战争——已然变成了由瞬息万千的联盟、秘密、谎言以及变幻莫测组成的一团乱麻，人人自危。安纳金会向陪伴了他大半人生的人，向他的师父寻求慰藉，一点也不出奇。

        欧比旺拍了一下开关，房门嗞声滑开，他将无力的双腿靠上门扉。 

        房间里凌乱不堪——多亏了安纳金式的整理——衣服和机器人零件铺满了局促空间里的每块平面，包括仅有的一张床。这间房间放不下两张床铺，但这不像欧比旺最初以为的那样会是个问题。他和安纳金几乎没有同时休息的时间，所以这张床上通常只有一个人。 

        欧比旺长舒一口气；轮到他休息了。 

        被扔到乱糟糟床铺上的通讯器蓝光一闪一闪。

        欧比旺呻吟着慢吞吞起身，坐到床边，伸手够到开关。

        帕德梅沉静美丽的样貌浮现出来，全身六英寸大小，通体发蓝。是段留言。当看见帕德梅对他投以调皮的微笑时，欧比旺的一侧眉毛抬了起来。 

        _阿米达拉议员怎么会……_

        “安尼，”她开口，声音低柔沙哑。 

        欧比旺的另一边眉毛抬了起来。 

        “我迫不及待等你回家了。我无比想念你。”议员继续说道，她的微笑无疑在预示些什么。“等你回来——”她的手移到了华美外袍的顶端“——我们就可以——” 

        欧比旺急忙关掉通讯器。 

        有好一会，他只是呆坐在原地，不确定自己是什么感觉。他知道安纳金和前任纳布女王之间有过一段暧昧，但他以为——他希望——仅此而已。 

        安纳金是一名绝地：他在晋升为武士的那天对武士团立下了 _誓言_ 。 

        如果他无法再遵守诺言，大可以自由离去，但他依然留在这里，而这又是为什么…… 

        欧比旺试着平静地缓缓呼出一口气。 

        更何况，安纳金是……他的。 

        欧比旺立刻努力挥开这个念头。每个人都只属于他们自己。安纳金是他的朋友，他的搭档，他的兄弟。此外，显然安纳金和阿米达拉议员……和 _帕德梅_ ……已经…… 

        门嗞嗞滑开，欧比旺在来得及反应过来自己在做什么之前就站了起来。 

        安纳金看见了欧比旺，唇边泛起期待的明亮笑容。又在瞥了一眼欧比旺推给他的通讯器时露出困惑的眼神。 

        “师父？” 

        “你有条信息，”欧比旺言简意赅地说。 

        安纳金拿起通讯器，但没打开。他小心端详着欧比旺，眼睛一点点睁大，显然意识到他的前师父看到听到了什么。 

        欧比旺注视着安纳金惊恐吞咽时滚动的喉结。他想知道，如果欧比旺把自己的嘴唇贴上安纳金猛烈跳动的脉搏，他的前学徒会作何反应。 

        “师父，”他举起双手，以安抚的语气开口。“师父，拜托了。”他踏向欧比旺，而后者警惕地后退一步，双臂坚定地在胸前交叉。 

        “我从来没对你身为绝地武士的作为失望过，”欧比旺冷硬地说，彻头彻尾摆出绝地大师的面孔。“直到现在。” 

        安纳金后退两步，如遭重击。 

        “我本以为会是昆兰·沃斯做出这样的事情，但没想到会是你。” 

        怒火在安纳金的面容和蓝眼睛里闪耀。 

        “嘿，等会，这么说不公平！帕德梅和我——” 

        安纳金突然闭上了嘴。 

        欧比旺挑起一边眉毛。“怎么？”他冷冷地问。 

        “在一起了，”安纳金低声说，垂下目光，像是发现地面和欧比旺的靴子格外迷人。 

        “正是，”欧比旺说话时的科洛桑口音比以往都要重。“据我所知，正是如此。”他突然感到一阵厌倦；厌倦了这一切。他的肩膀垮下来，叹息一声。“安纳金，你是名绝地武士。你对绝地武士团做出过承诺——”安纳金抬起头，像是愤慨地要说什么，但欧比旺无视了他——“并在 _完全了解_ 代价的情况下立下誓言。” 

        安纳金脸上出现了那种他青少年时期欧比旺记忆犹新并深恶痛绝的顽固神情。“我拒绝放弃帕德梅，师父，我也拒绝放弃 _你_ 。” 

         _这就是了_ ，欧比旺身心俱疲地想， _这就是问题所在_ 。 

        安纳金对他伸出手，而欧比旺向后躲开，走向门口，预料到自己已然放弃睡眠。“那你肯定无法同时拥有我们两个，”欧比旺暴躁乖戾地厉声道，“也绝不会拥有我。” 

        安纳金深吸了一口气，这就是他得到的唯一预警。下一秒，他发现自己被拽了回来，膝盖后方撞上床铺，被猛地推倒在床上，而安纳金在他上方，双腿分跪在欧比旺臀部两侧，脸上是种奇怪的专注神情。 

        “你是在吃醋吗，欧比旺？”他听起来为这一可能性得意扬扬。 

        安纳金的双手像是有自我意识一般松开欧比旺的肩膀，手指踟蹰地抚过师父光滑的脸颊，越过双唇，掠过柔软的眼皮——欧比旺不由自主地因这一触碰颤抖地合上眼睫——滑落下他的颈侧。 

        “我不会放弃你的，师父，”安纳金痴狂地宣告，摩挲着他的皮肤，臀部压上欧比旺的，然后蹭过彼此——显然是无心的——他同时在试着对上欧比旺的目光。他们的纽带依旧因战斗中的亲密无间而躁动不安，此刻再次爆发；狂暴而炽烈地席卷而来。 

        欧比旺猛地睁眼，感到欲望之拳重重地直击腹部，不得不咬住下唇强忍呻吟。他能感觉到自己的脸上泛起潮红。 

        “你需要我，师父，”安纳金继续，声线喑哑，带着强烈的占有。“你要知道我愿意为你做任何事。” 

        他的嗓音中一闪而过的犹豫，唯恐欧比旺不明白这一点的怀疑，让绝地大师得以重新找回自控。他立时竖起了盾牌。将安纳金从自己身上推开。 

        欧比旺起身理好自己的外袍，然后才回身面对安纳金。“总有那么一天，我的前学徒，即使你不愿意，也不得不做出选择。”

        沉默在他们四周降临。当欧比旺意识到安纳金的选择会是什么，意识到他将选择谁时，他残酷地压下了自己心头涌起的痛楚。这不是一场竞争。他很感激与安纳金共度的时光，而如果他们就此分道扬镳……他也会接受的。 

        安纳金的通讯器响起，雷克斯的声音传来。“天行者将军？议长希望你能联系他。” 

        欧比旺眯起眼睛。“我们会一起回复他，”他对雷克斯说。他对安纳金与帕尔帕廷的密切友谊有种不祥的预感。最近尤甚。 

        安纳金无常的情绪变幻如同夏季的风暴过境般急速。“总是停不下来，对吧师父？”他极其冷静地总结，跳下床走出门口。 

        “安纳金！我们得再谈谈这个！”欧比旺说道，同时心知这是徒劳，因为安纳金明显打算当这次对话没发生过，就这么消失在了走廊里。 

        欧比旺叹了口气，跟上他的步伐。


	15. 非礼勿视（Unseen）*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘安纳金觉得自己心跳之剧烈连师父都可以听的见。在扫视过欧比旺线条流畅，肌理平滑的身躯前，他就已经硬得发痛。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者备注：标题实在想不到怎么翻，就抖了个机灵，有更好的翻译欢迎提出！

        安纳金如释重负呼出一口气，步入他与欧比旺同住的套间。匆匆穿过圣殿的路上他一直在担心自己会被人临时拦下。但这一轻松时刻转瞬即逝，刚进客厅他就被黑暗中的什么东西绊了一下。

        安纳金低声咒骂着单脚跳起来，不明白这里到底为什么这么黑。正当他打算伸手开灯时，他感到原力中漾起一阵微弱的涟漪。

        安纳金停住了。像蹑手蹑脚溜过圣殿好让其他绝地不那么容易发现他时那样，压下自己的原力存在。他本来没想着过来的——本打算直接去帕德梅的公寓，让自己在完成了最近一次任务后迷失在她的怀抱里——但他的光剑出了点问题，他得拿上自己留在这的附加稳定器。

        他本来以为欧比旺还在战场上。

        熟悉的存在又一次拂过他——而且没发现他—— _显然没有_ ，他想。

        安纳金打算直接召来稳定器就走，在前师父发现他之前就悄悄离开，但紧接着，欧比旺的存在再次一掠而过，他皱起眉头，意识到事态有些不寻常。

        欧比旺的盾牌如今无影无踪，或者只是降到了几乎不存在的地步。

        他的师父似乎……他没有睡着，但……心旌摇曳……

        火热的战栗自安纳金的脊椎滑下，一声叹息回响在耳畔，欧比旺的双手懒懒地游走过自己苍白赤裸的……皮肤。

        在安纳金能够理智思考以前，他已然无声地走过漆黑的走廊，除去靴子，缓缓地一点点消除最后几步距离，直到停在欧比旺一览无遗的敞开房门外。

        竭尽全力在原力中稀释自己的意识，尽可能深地将自己浸入他们的纽带之中，让欧比旺无法发觉他的存在，安纳金小心地慢慢探过门框，直到他能看清师父的卧室。

        欧比旺躺在床上，四肢伸展，浑身赤裸，光彩夺目，他的头发凌乱，双眼紧闭，因愉悦分开唇瓣，臀部懒洋洋地起伏，半硬的阴茎在自己的拳间戳刺。

        在几次迟缓漫长的动作后，欧比旺叹息一声松开了现在完全兴奋肿胀的阴茎。他的臀部沉回床上，手指开始轻柔地在腹部上下游弋，不时上移，挑逗地刷过乳头，乳尖在安纳金的注视下有如小石子般硬起。

        安纳金的喉咙发干，觉得自己心跳之剧烈连师父都可以听得见。在扫视过欧比旺线条流畅，肌理平滑的身躯前，他就已经硬得发痛。

        欧比旺如此完美动人，躯体放松而闲适，肩膀宽阔，臀部收窄，每一处都坚实有力。他的师父依旧紧闭着双眼，双手巡弋向下，回到始终坚硬的阴茎上。无论他此刻想象的是什么都一定很棒，因为欲望的浪潮有如汹涌的波涛般冲刷过他，让安纳金脊椎刺痛，而后汇聚在他的腹股沟里。

        欧比旺抬手舔湿一根手指，接着用湿润的指尖擦过阴茎顶端，揉搓着尖端的那道裂口。安纳金凝视着欧比旺的勃起翘起，从毛发中伸出，因欧比旺加之其上的潮湿凉意而颤抖。

        他的双唇分开，无声叹息，而安纳金再也无法忍受。

        他探入原力之中，让他的师父感觉像是被安纳金自己的嘴唇在坚硬的长度上收紧——温暖，湿润，裹住欧比旺坚硬，搏动着的火热。安纳金尽可能吞下他，舌头绕着想象中的柱体卷动，上滑到尖端，舔舐过那道裂口，直到他的双唇发出下流的吸吮声。

        安纳金只能想象欧比旺的味道，但他的师父显然感受到了安纳金透过原力赋予他的感觉。欧比旺呻吟起来，发出震惊的低喘，下身无助地拱起戳动，头向后昂起，抵入枕头里，彻底暴露出柔和的咽喉线条。

        安纳金可以感到另一个人的欲望在他们之间燃烧，而欧比旺修长优雅的手指紧紧环上自己渗出前液的老二，开始急切地抽动。

        安纳金的裤子发紧，绷着他完全觉醒的部位，他唯一想做的就是穿过房间，将自己的嘴唇贴上欧比旺咽喉拉紧的肌肉；有如迈诺克（mynock）吸附上船体。他想要一路沿着咽喉舔吸上他下颌的曲线，然后将欧比旺用力拉向自己，用他的双唇烙下足以留下瘀伤的激烈亲吻，同时手指环上欧比旺绷紧的勃起，与他一同抽动，让炽烈的欲望将他们都燃烧殆尽。

【*迈诺克是像蝠鲼一样的飞行生物，会通过长有刚毛吸盘的杯状嘴附着在飞船上，啃噬电线，导致船体破裂。by 星战中文网databank & Wookieepedia】

        一阵炙热的欲望冲击过他，而他猛地扬起头颅，阴茎溅射出一小股的精液。安纳金咬住自己的舌头防止呻吟出声，在自己的舌尖上尝到了鲜血的味道。

        欧比旺依然在原力中如此敞开，因此同样感受到了这一点。他的呻吟湿润而破碎，臀部颤抖着，几乎要攀上顶峰。

        他呻吟的声响让安纳金完好的那只手开始潜入裤子里抽动自己的阴茎，他粗砺的呼吸正好与欧比旺自己的喘息完全同步，回响着分享充斥彼此的快感。

        “安——安纳金！”欧比旺虔诚地喘息着，犹如一位信徒。

        安纳金痴迷地紧锁在他师父闪烁着汗水，颤抖着的身躯上的眼睛睁大了，又一阵猛烈的欲望旋流汹涌地撞上他，如此剧烈，以至于他立刻便高潮了，直达巅峰…… _噢，原力，这感觉太好了。_

        他死死地掐住阴茎底部，眼冒金星，而他熊熊的欲望也蔓延到了欧比旺身上。安纳金绝望地吸气，试图让自己的头脑冷静一点。欧比旺差一点就要到了，他只需要一点小小的助力。

         _‘为我高潮，师父，’_ 安纳金由他们的纽带传去讯息，声音低沉而强势逼人，换做现实，他的声线会因欲望而粗砺破碎。

        欧比旺就在他眼前沦陷了，高潮翻涌过全身时发出了低柔的叫喊，在原力中显得炽烈无比。他落回床单上时心满意足，唇边是细小的满足微笑。他的眼皮颤动着，年轻人能感觉到他滑入朦胧昏沉的睡眠。

        安纳金跌跌撞撞地退开，走出门口，离开公寓，忘记穿上靴子，忘记了所有一切。他的老二抽痛，头晕目眩；眼前全是欧比旺取悦自己的景象……他优雅的嗓音呼唤着安纳金的名字，粗哑而饱含欲望……他爱抚着自己……在安纳金的声音下无助不已……

        安纳金坚持不下去了。

        他撞进走廊途经的第一间空置房，一旦门页合拢就扯下了自己的裤子，在黑暗中攫住自己已经湿滑一片的沉重阴茎，来回抽动，一次，两次——

         _……安纳金……_

        他高潮了，欧比旺的名字在他唇畔，快感如同潮汐般冲刷过他。原力啊，这感觉太棒了。

        他依旧因欲望而震颤不已，来到帕德梅公寓的时候已经半硬了。她露出欢迎的笑容，而他扯过她，身体如线圈般紧绷发痛，狠狠地操了她，让他们俩都眼冒金星。再然后，他让她尽可能深地将他吞下，缓慢、彻底、克制地骑他，以至于当他高潮时已经彻底精疲力尽，甚至无法抬头撇开脸上她的卷发。

        他头晕眼花，疲惫不堪地在帕德梅奢华的床铺上摊开四肢，试着平复呼吸，隐约好奇着欧比旺是否还在沉睡之中。

        她的指尖爱抚过他发红的皮肤，大腿不舒服地擦过他被过度刺激的阴茎。“哇哦，”她安静地说。“你刚刚在想什么？”

        回想起他矜持拘谨，优雅从容的师父躺在凌乱的床铺上，看起来彻头彻尾放荡不堪，情迷意乱，又一阵欲望的细微战栗拂过心间。

        但自然，安纳金不能告诉她。


	16. 留下来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘安纳金已经失踪三周零两天又十四小时了。’   
> （*根据作者说明，这一段就是《索龙》的剧情）

        安纳金已经失踪三周零两天又十四小时了。 

        欧比旺都不确定自己在这段时间里有没有真正睡着过，他一如既往在醒来时发现阿索卡蜷缩在他身旁，紧紧缩成一团，像只戒备的洛塔猫。这段日子里她一直待在他身边，安静沉默，双眼大睁，只会在他休息的时候休息，像是害怕让他离开她的视线。像是他会像她的师父一样消失。 

        为了让她能够休息，欧比旺比以往更加频繁假装睡着。 

        让欧比旺在这漫长的几周里依旧多多少少保持了运转的只有一件事，那就是他知道安纳金还活着——他们的纽带还没有断裂；虚无缥缈，摇摇欲坠，极端微弱，但还没有断裂。

        他紧紧攀着它，如同抓住了救命稻草，试着以此确定安纳金的方位，但它总是飘忽不定，似有若无。 

_他是在索拉基小行星带（Thrugii Asteroid Belt）的某处失去踪影的……自从通讯器被毁之后就杳无音讯……最后的踪迹也无法定位……他能坚持如此长时间的希望十分渺茫……_

        R2忧郁地在欧比旺房间角落颤声哔鸣。绝地大师把手放到小机器人的圆顶上。R2吹了一声略带振奋的口哨。 

        他做了个小小的鬼脸，不再试着去够到他与安纳金的纽带，转而望向房间里的另一张床铺——通常是安纳金睡在那上面——如今空空如也，只有阿索卡在被单上蜷成一团。因为她太成熟懂事，欧比旺几乎忘了她只有十七岁。在过去的几乎三年里，自她成为他们的—— _安纳金的_ 学徒后，她已经成长了那么多。 

        欧比旺起身，在另一张床上屈膝，温柔地将一只手安抚地放上阿索卡的蒙特拉尔角间。 

她睁开双眼，疲惫地抬起视线看着他。“嘿，大师，”她说，嘴唇几乎弯成一个微笑。“有什么消息吗？” 

        欧比旺努力表现出冷静笃定。“还没有，小家伙，但会有的。” 

        随着亚光速引擎降下速度缓缓停靠，坚决号驶入了赖洛思轨道。欧比旺的通讯器亮起，雷克斯上尉的鹰眼标记头盔*浮现出来。 

【*helmeted-face and jaig eyes，jaig eyes就是Rex头盔视镜上方的蓝紫色标记，曼达洛语jai’galaar’la sur’haii’se，意思是“尖叫鹰之眼”（shriek-hawk eyes），在曼达洛传统里通常作为一种荣誉标记授予团体中的首领，以表彰其英勇。】 

        “克诺比将军，”他正色道。“指挥官。”目前欧比旺被借调到了501军团，直到安纳金……回来，为止。 

        那个该死的家伙究竟在做什么？！ 

        “我们已经到达会合点。普洛将军和狼群已经就位待命，长官，查姆·辛杜拉正在地面上等着你们到来。”雷克斯挪动一下，如果有可能的话，他的军姿站得更正了。就欧比旺能从这全副武装上观察出的，克隆人上尉看起来很急切。“还有一条给您和塔诺指挥官的紧急信息，来自绝地圣殿，将军。” 

        阿索卡倒抽一口气，而欧比旺感到自己的心脏狂跳起来。 

        “我们会立即查看，谢谢你，雷克斯。”他挂断通讯，和阿索卡一起冲向门口。 

        “活着，在治疗大厅里，他现在，”尤达大师在圣殿的消息回放里确认道——好几个克隆人（完全不隐蔽地）在两名绝地身后徘徊不去，厚颜无耻地偷听着——“等你们回来一起从任务里，他会。” 

        阿索卡等尤达在眼前消失后哀叹一声。“你一定是在跟我开玩笑，”她说，欧比旺发自内心赞同她。 

        尽管如此，他明白自己的职责所在。“我们必须把注意力集中在任务上，”他温和地提醒她。“我们越快完成任务，就越快能赶回科洛桑看看安纳金这次又给自己惹了什么麻烦。” 

        几乎长成为年轻女子的女孩向他投去一个挖苦的眼神。“我该对你说一模一样的话，大师。我能感觉到你也在不耐烦。”她脱口而出后立刻面色发白，像是在担心她的话语有失尊重。 

        欧比旺苦笑起来。“对，光这么说也没什么用，对不对，”他同意道，阿索卡感激地看了他一眼。 

 

* * *

 

        欧比旺回到圣殿，被允许探望他时，安纳金依然面色苍白，形容憔悴。 

        阿索卡早在欧比旺抵达前就已经来到她的师父身边了。他们一登陆，绝地大师就先把她派了回来，由他自己来安顿手下的士兵以及501军团，外加向委员会报告。 

        如果他们不得不一直在本以为安全稳定了的星球上重复旧的战斗，这场战争会永无止境地持续下去。

        当他走进安纳金所在的区域，在原力中感受到躁动不安，生机勃勃的熟悉存在向他下意识探来时，顿时感到无比解脱。绝地大师撤下盾牌，将纽带中自己这一端敞开。

        他大步走过昏暗的走廊。一墙之隔外交通信号灯无声闪烁，远处飞车呼啸而过，但都只为此处增添了些许安谧平和的背景音。

        又高又细的立柱，高大的拱顶以及为数众多的窗户都给予这间大厅一种开阔，通风，明亮的感觉。光线柔和的金色球体沿着廊柱间隔放置，发出的光线明亮得足以视物，又不至于打扰任何康复中的绝地武士。

        欧比旺向来不喜欢这个地方，但他明白，理论上这是供受伤绝地修养的最佳场所。

        安纳金在病房正中沉睡着。欧比旺停住脚步，只是静静地看着他片刻，视线巡弋过他病态的苍白肌肤，眼周新生的皱纹，头发柔软的卷曲——他的卷发越来越长了，需要好好理发……那双饱满的唇瓣在睡梦的吐息中微分，呼唤着什么人……

        欧比旺毅然移开思绪。他知道帕德梅在他和阿索卡登陆以前就已经来过了好几趟。他很高兴安纳金能有爱他的人在他需要的时候陪在身边。 

        绝地大师兼治疗师沃卡拉·切无声地走到欧比旺身旁。她的原力存在有些忍俊不禁。 

        “就算你靠近点坐下，他也不会碎掉的。”她说，语调里有种半是好气，半是好笑的意味。 

        “我没想到他看起来还是那么糟，”欧比旺承认，切大师的指尖小小地碰了一下他的手背，以示安慰。 

        “实际情况没有看起来那么严重，”她用专业的语气说。“主要是脱水和营养不足。另外还有点中暑。再加上一些轻微擦伤和脚踝扭伤。只需要好好修养一阵子，恢复体力，吃好睡饱。再过几天他就又一如往常惹是生非，让人头疼了。”

        “很好。” 

        沃卡拉·切认识安纳金和欧比旺很久了。她到现在还在坚持不懈地向每个愿意听的人宣传博萨大流感流行期间十二岁的安纳金带着学徒们从病房集体出逃的故事。

        “我很惊讶你居然没一起躺在这里，克诺比大师。你们两个总是形影不离，以至于老是一起受伤。”她调笑道。 

        欧比旺努力摆出一副严肃面孔，但也不能否认她说的的确是事实，于是他做了任何一位备受尊敬的共和国绝地将军都会做的事，他逃跑了。 

        坐在安纳金床边的椅子上——椅子是用某种深色的纳布木材制成的——欧比旺做了几次平稳的深呼吸，镇定心神，感觉到过去几周来的紧张不安都已经离自己而去。他深长缓慢地呼吸，在原力中向自己的前学徒，他最好的朋友探去。 

        安纳金皱起的眉头被抚平了，而他在睡梦中轻微向欧比旺的方向靠去。 

        欧比旺微笑起来，感到心中柔情万千，宽慰不已，将手指搭上安纳金裸露的手臂皮肤。他只是需要切实感受到另一个人的存在。

        欧比旺握住安纳金的手腕，将平和与温暖——尽他所能地——透过他们的纽带传递过去。此地此刻只有欧比旺和安纳金，在医疗大厅的静寂中一同呼吸。

        欧比旺察觉到了安纳金醒来的瞬间——甚至在他的前学徒微笑起来之前——那剧烈爆发出的火光绝对是他，就如同塔图因的两轮太阳从地平线上爆裂开来。

        他睁开双眼，准确无误地对上了欧比旺的视线，蓝眼睛凝视着另一双蓝眼睛，他的微笑变得更大，化作一个自以为是的笑容，令欧比旺皱起眉头，也让他感到胃部一阵轻微痉挛。他反手覆上了欧比旺松开的手掌，让他们双手相扣，十指交缠。

        “嘿，师父，”年轻绝地哑着嗓子若无其事地说。“我回来了。交到了几个新朋友。”

        欧比旺挑起一边眉毛，匆匆清了清喉咙里突然冒出来的肿块。“这样，我明白了。鲁莽地无视命令，跟着一艘船进入未知空间，最后带着一身伤回来，一如既往。” 

        “好吧，你了解我的师父。喜欢保持连胜纪录。”

        欧比旺翻了个白眼，试着压下自己的微笑。而比这片银河中任何一个人都更要了解他的安纳金笑得越加灿烂。安纳金拽了拽他的手臂，要求另一名绝地靠近一点。

        他们视线相对，欧比旺在读出安纳金凝视中深藏着的情感时心脏漏跳了一拍；迫切，欲望和不加掩饰的渴求萦绕在二人之间。

_……以及一阵宽慰……家的感觉，再就是……占有欲……_

_我的。_

        欧比旺慌忙后退，断开视线。椅子翻倒在地，发出一声巨响。欧比旺尴尬不已地弯腰将椅子扶起来，趁机让自己镇静下来。

        安纳金需要界限，需要指引。但他不需要……

_这对他们两个都没有好处。_

        “我该走了，”他轻声说。语调饱含歉意，但坚定不移。

        安纳金睁大双眼，嘴唇……好吧，如果他还是个孩子，欧比旺会说他是在撅嘴。“留下来吧，师父，”他哄劝道，咬着自己的下唇。

        欧比旺觉得脸上有些发烫，用自己的双唇衔住那片下唇的想法让他坐立难安。他退后，摇摇头。“你需要好好休息，安纳金。”他叹口气转过身，重新竖起护盾。“我也是。”

        “欧比旺！”

        绝地大师停住脚步，无法转身与他的前学徒面对面。

        “求你了……留下来吧。”

        安纳金听上去是如此惘然，让欧比旺心脏发痛，在原力之中感到一股寒意。他半转过身。他不能就这么离他而去。

  _……可他不会永远在他身边……安纳金需要独立……他不能总是这样……安纳金不属于他……_

        绝地大师迈开步伐。 _我很抱歉，我亲爱的_ ，欧比旺向他们的纽带低声呢喃，同等希望与惧怕安纳金能够听到，并且真正听懂。


	17. 离别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘阿索卡转过身，就这么离他而去。’

        阿索卡转过身，就这么离他而去。

        安纳金注视着她——她双肩消沉垂下的线条，她投射在原力之中丝毫不加掩饰的痛苦——直到她一步步走下圣殿，消失在他的视线之中。她的影子漆黑，映衬着火红的落日。而她的蒙特拉尔角是他目之所及属于她的的最后一部分。

        他站在原地，一动不动，在痛苦中急促呼吸。

        他不敢相信……

        接着，他冲向台阶边缘，发狂似的向下张望，寻找着他的学徒，想要把她叫回来，要求她留在他身边。请求她不要离开他。

        但阿索卡已经消失了。

        安纳金伸出的手徒劳地垂落身侧， 双腿再无力支撑他，他重重地跌坐在最顶上一层台阶，茫然地望向通往绝地圣殿、戒备森严的道路。远处，科洛桑高峰期熙熙攘攘、绵密涌动的车潮依旧川流不息。 

        每个人都在离他而去。

        阿索卡。他的妈妈。501军团的手足兄弟一批又一批地死去。还有在这场毫无意义，永无止境的战争中牺牲的其他绝地。欧比旺在与他保持距离；在忠于安纳金前，他首先忠于委员会和他那不可动摇的信条。

        只有帕德梅永远不会抛下他。她违背了自己对共和国的忠诚，嫁给了他。

        还有帕尔帕廷，他一直是他的朋友，并且了解他最深的恐惧，心中潜藏的黑暗，还有不可告人的梦想。在欧比旺让安纳金深信不疑他已经死去时陪在他的身边。

_或许他现在该去找议长谈一谈？_

        “安纳金。”

        欧比旺优雅的嗓音吓了安纳金一跳。他差点厉声让曾经的师父走开，但他听见了为他所钟爱的声线，往日平稳优雅的语调，如今变得粗糙不稳，而其中……满怀担忧？

        即使他并未转过身，也并未以其他任何方式承认另一个人的存在，安纳金的肩膀还是渐渐放松下来。

        欧比旺迟疑片刻，然后坐到了安纳金身旁的台阶上。

        他们没有触碰彼此。欧比旺甚至没有看向他，但安纳金能感到师父的关怀与爱自纽带另一端传来，像一张温暖的毯子一样裹住他。

        安纳金试着在呼吸中吸入欧比旺的爱意，努力把它刻入心底，留待以后，在痛苦之源再度涌起，孤独又一次淹没他时用以回忆。

        欧比旺在原力之中永远是温暖的。

        夕阳落下，科洛桑的建筑群亮起蓝色，白色与金色的灯火，而后，欧比旺开口了。

        “我很抱歉，安纳金，”绝地大师轻声说。

        安纳金不带感情地好奇着，他那总是知道该说什么做什么的师父，是否也能对阿索卡的决定作出解答。

        “她还太年轻。就被投入了一场星际战争。”欧比旺犹豫一下。“而委员会——”

        “而委员会不公正地对待她。”安纳金愤然道，显然到底也没能冷静抛开感情，感到心中燃起纯然的怒火。“他们背弃了她！”

        “即使是绝地的判断力也会被战争所蒙蔽。”他的师父以客观中立的官方语气说道。

        安纳金讨厌欧比旺对一切事物都如此平静理智。一次也好，他想要欧比旺站在他这边！他握紧拳头，能感觉到曾经的师父将敏锐细致的视线落在他身上。

        “她的选择与你无关，安纳金。”欧比旺继续说，语气斟酌。

        安纳金尖锐响亮的短促笑声根本不是真正的笑容，其中满溢出苦涩的讽刺。“当然与我无关，”他冷笑着说。“她离开了我。我不足以让她留下。”

_而我永远不会抛下你，_ 他没有说出口。

        “你可以和她一起，”欧比旺说。“离开武士团，好好保护她。”

        欧比旺的嗓音里有安纳金从未听过的某种东西，某种情绪。安纳金无言地摇摇头。

        欧比旺将一只手搭上安纳金的肩膀。“有时我们必须循着自己的道路前进，有时我们面临的抉择并不像表面看上去的那么轻而易举。”

        安纳金哼了一声，扭头看向欧比旺，抬起完好无损的那只手，握上另一个人的手臂。

        “而有时它们就是很简单，”他断然回应。“我请求她留下，而她选择听任自己的痛苦和自尊。”他的心脏一阵疼痛，一小部分的他在想自己这么说是否对阿索卡不公平，欧比旺露出了那副熟悉的表情，不赞同地挑起一边眉毛。但这确实是安纳金此刻的感受。

        欧比旺没说这种想法是错误的，甚至也没有责怪他居然真的将其说出口。他们的纽带在低柔歌唱，提醒着他们与彼此相连。“那如果有一天，你必须要在帕德梅和我之间做出选择呢，”欧比旺轻声问道，几近耳语，“你会选择谁？”

        安纳金的心脏和义肢手同时攥紧。

        “永远不会有那样的一天，”他顽固地说，心脏砰砰直跳，欧比旺露出一个哀伤的微笑。

        “世事难料，人生无常，”欧比旺说。

        安纳金知道他所指何事；他还记得在莫蒂斯上，“父亲”让他在欧比旺和阿索卡的生命间作出选择。

        欧比旺当时给出了命令， _救阿索卡_ ，但安纳金作出了第三种选择。

        欧比旺也会希望他救帕德梅。安纳金从骨子里知道这一点，也知道他曾经的师父绝不会因此有半分后悔。欧比旺是安纳金所知的最无私的人，并且始终将自己放在最后。

        安纳金摇头。“不，”他极其郑重地承诺，俯身向前，决心将欧比旺据为己有。

        我的，他想，双眼紧锁欧比旺的嘴唇，因期待而眩晕，因孤独而满心痛苦，因阿索卡的离去而感到渴望与空洞。

         _需要你_ ，他半想着，半将这一想法传过他们的纽带，看着欧比旺睁大双眼。

        在最后一秒，欧比旺扭头转向另一侧，让安纳金的嘴唇刷过他带着胡子的脸颊。这一拒绝的举动让安纳金感到一阵痛楚，倍受伤害。心中充满怀疑。是他自作多情了吗？但当他想要慌忙退开并逃跑时，欧比旺的手扣上他的后颈，抱住了他，他们的脸颊相贴，欧比旺温暖的呼吸拂过他的皮肤。

        安纳金可以感觉到师父加速的心跳，往日紧紧克制下的情感爆发出惊慌，懊悔，笃定，以及……某种被欧比旺迅速压抑住的东西。

        安纳金闭上双眼，紧紧抱住欧比旺。“求你了，别，”他恳求，并不确定自己究竟在请求些什么。

        欧比旺的唇瓣刷过他的耳廓。“别这样，我亲爱的，”他哑声说道。随后放开安纳金，向圣殿走去。

        经由他们的纽带——安纳金意识到，他们的纽带没有破裂，完好无损，正如同他和阿索卡的纽带曾是的那样——传来的最后想法伴随着一阵暖意。 _我要去冥想，你愿意的话可以加入我。一旦你准备好了。_

        “一旦我准备好了，”他低声重复。


	18. 清晨冥想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安纳金认识到冥想并不像他此前以为的那么糟糕。

        安纳金睡不着。他辗转反侧，觉得浑身上下闷热粘腻，床单纠缠在他的腿上。圣殿的空调开了一会，稍微降下了一点温度。不一会又关上了。远处空中车流沿着航线呼啸而过，车灯的影子掠过窗前拉紧的窗帘。

        安纳金叹了口气 ，又翻了个身。他在想该不该试着联系帕德梅，但自从克洛维斯那次事件过后，她就提出自己需要一点空间。那个男人很有问题，死了再好不过。为什么她就是看不清这一点呢？

        此外，她最近一直遮遮掩掩的，整天跟贝尔和那个钱德里拉议员一起开会，每当安纳金问起，她就会开始转移话题。

        她还对他说起，她仍然时不时会与阿索卡联络，而安纳金自己，自从阿索卡离开绝地后就再也没同她说上话。

        或许暂时分开一段时间对他们来说确实是最好的，因为他发现自己越来越……越来越弄不清对欧比旺的感觉。原本一切都泾渭分明——帕德梅是他的妻子，他的知己，他的天使，而欧比旺是他的师父，他最好的朋友，他的另一半——但现在……

        安纳金烦躁地低吼一声，踢开被子起身走向工作台。在角落里待机的R2见状亮起灯光。

        “没事，R2，”安纳金安抚小机器人。“我睡不着而已，”R2发出一声颤音应答，又重新回到低功耗模式。

        接下来的一段时间里安纳金都在调试一个老鼠机器人的内部线路，试图改进它。

        直到第一缕阳光爬上地平线，数以百万计的窗户折射着温暖的金色，安纳金再也无法忍受了。

        他逃入走廊，途径过阿索卡的房间—— _曾经的房间_ ——没有停下脚步。

        他也没在欧比旺门前驻足，因为他知道自己的前师父现在会在哪里，即使此刻大多数人都还在沉睡，原力之中一片荒凉。

        冥想花园蓊蓊郁郁，在原力之中是一副生机盎然的静谧嗡鸣。在黎明的晨光中苍翠欲滴，暗绿色的树木和深蓝色的水潭折射出深深浅浅的色彩。瀑布闪耀着金色与银色的光辉，平和宁静的氛围与各式各样的生物开始日常活动的无声勤勉相交融。最后呈现出的是一种沉静闲适又生机勃勃的氛围，在原力中达成了奇妙的平衡。

        安纳金看得出这为什么是欧比旺最喜欢的去处。

        在他年纪更小，还是个为梦靥所困扰的学徒时，无论欧比旺那天选择在花园中的何处冥想，他都会跟随欧比旺存在的微光找到他。通常他会安静地坐在师父身旁，在他从容的存在下放松下来。而有时他甚至会在欧比旺的哄劝下加入自己的师父，一同冥想。

        安纳金讨厌冥想，除非有欧比旺在旁指引，否则他避之不及。一直以来都是欧比旺在战斗过后与阿索卡一起冥想。安纳金在激战过后太过紧绷焦躁，极少加入他们，但他能在原力中感受到他们连结在一起的存在，看到他们共同坐在战斗结束后闹哄哄的克隆人士兵当中，安然若素，这让他也渐渐平静下来。他发现其他弟兄们也同样能在欧比旺和阿索卡的共同冥想中变得放松。

        或许他当前唯一需要的就是坐在他的师父身边，去感觉欧比旺带给他的平和。

        头顶的高大树木娑娑作响，树叶晃动，枝叶间的阳光落到他的脸上，有如水波招摇。青草与苔藓覆盖的地面看起来柔软嫩绿。安纳金脱下沉重的靴子，无声踏上地面，光脚走过沿路气味清新的潺潺溪流。他经过其他几个像他师父一样早起的绝地，不得不小心翼翼，探头探脑地躲进几处灌木丛中，以躲避可能出现的温杜大师。

        最终安纳金在一小片开着白花的树林后找到了欧比旺。

        他屏住了呼吸。

        他的师父踏在一小块空阔的草地上，赤裸坚实的胸膛上闪耀着阳光。欧比旺的每一个动作都不紧不慢，精准而优雅，如同跳着一支复杂宛转的水上舞蹈。

        那是所有幼徒都会的迎接新一天的方式，而看着欧比旺的肌肉颤抖着滑动，不费吹灰之力地从一个动作切入下一个，每个姿势都恰到好处地停在正确的角度，安纳金感到口干舌燥。欧比旺的铜色发丝浸透汗水，他平静地闭着眼睛，做了个深呼吸，继续他的舞蹈。

        安纳金贪婪地扫视过欧比旺平日掩盖在素色外袍下的肌肤，从泛红的脸颊——到布满雀斑的肩背——再到低垂裤腰之上露出的一点毛发。

        他难以自己，无法克制席卷全身的情欲，按捺不住去爱抚、探索、品尝的冲动。他眼前这一场优雅与力量的盛宴。

        欧比旺睁开双眼，眼睛是明亮鲜艳的蓝绿色，他看见了安纳金，对他微笑起来。

        胸膛中升起一种奇妙的痛楚，即甜蜜又疼痛，安纳金发现自己除了回以笑容外什么也做不了。 

        他的目光再次渴望地游弋过自己师父完美的躯体，看见欧比旺在他的专注凝视下脸颊开始发烫。安纳金注视着他，深深为之着迷，饥渴难耐，在他的视线下那红晕扩散到他师父的胸膛，又一路蔓延到肚脐之下。

        欧比旺自一整套动作中平复好呼吸，匆匆弯腰拾起自己的束腰上衣，套上脑袋，又一次将那美妙的肌肤从安纳金的视野中掩盖。

        安纳金头一回发现欧比旺会仅仅因为前学徒的凝视就变得这么慌乱无措。他的师父一定是感觉到了他的愉悦，年长男人清了清喉咙。

        “今天起得真早，安纳金。”

        安纳金耸耸肩膀。即使想起他的不眠之夜和心中潜藏不去的恐惧，也不能减弱此刻愉悦，性奋与放松相混合的飘飘然感觉。

        “我失眠了，”他解释。满不在乎地踩上潮湿的草地，走近他的师父。一只鸟儿在头顶某处甜美地啭鸣。“我觉得我可以，”他对自己即将出口的话语做了个鬼脸，“和你一起冥想。”

        欧比旺一如既往挑起的眉毛飞快消失在刘海底下。他冷静地打量了片刻安纳金朝自己走来的步伐。随后在草坪上优雅地坐下。向身前的空地示意。“我总是很乐意和你一起冥想，安纳金，”他真诚地说。

        安纳金有那么一瞬停住了脚步，对欧比旺顺理成章的欢迎态度感到些许犹豫，更迟疑于自己是否真的想要和他的师父一起冥想。与大多数绝地不同，他从来无法体会到冥想的精妙之处，也从来不觉得那有用。而每当他向原力敞开自己，感觉都像是原力在对他尖叫。像是有太多内容在朝他汹涌而来。

        而自从战争开打，原力正变得越来越动荡不安。

        安纳金在……害怕。这种感觉就像十岁时欧比旺教他游泳那样。圣殿的游泳池平静沁凉，并不冰冷，但幽暗的水底深处还是让安纳金心生恐惧，拒绝下水，直到欧比旺抱着他进入水中。

        或许欧比旺同样记起了那一刻，因为他的表情一下子变得难以捉摸，色彩暧昧的双眼小心地端详着安纳金。他的掌心向上，在膝盖上摊开。“来吧，安纳金，”他的语调干净利落，冷静而庄重，是安纳金大半人生中熟悉并喜爱的声线。“我觉得一起冥想会对我有所帮助。”

        安纳金在他的师父对面坐下，将自己的手放在师父因长年握剑而生茧的手掌上。他们双手相触，掌心相接，一种契合感……一种家的感觉令安纳金为之震动。

        当安纳金的手指与欧比旺相扣，绝地大师自己睁大了双眼。此刻安纳金是如此想要亲吻他，他可以从师父加深的肤色和急促的呼吸中看出，欧比旺感受到了他的所思所感。

        然而安纳金也能发觉到欧比旺的犹疑不决，他心底的不安，因此压抑住了自己的冲动。“我会跟随你的方向，师父，”他说着，安慰地收紧手指。

        他们都对彼此彻底敞开头脑，因此欧比旺的如释重负，以及他对安纳金的温暖赞许都清楚无误地传达给了年轻人。安纳金微笑起来，闭上双眼。冥想最棒的地方就在于他可以从其中感受到自己那内敛的师父心底隐藏着的诸多情感。

        安纳金调整自己的呼吸，让呼吸的节奏与欧比旺相同步，无论是欧比旺汗水的清新气味，还是他们相抵的膝盖与双手，让他都清楚意识到他们相距多近。

        欧比旺带着暖意的金色存在如同在原力之中发着光的一根丝线，指引他更深更远地沉浸其中。安纳金又一次吸气，然后呼气，放松自己，预备向原力完全敞开，欧比旺就在他身旁。

        有什么人犹豫地清了清嗓子。

        安纳金被拽回到现实之中，眼睛猛地睁开，对上绝地大师德帕·比拉巴歉意的微笑。他的双手还在与欧比旺的紧紧相扣，两人看起来无比亲密。

        欧比旺看起来不公平地镇静，起身微笑。“啊，比拉巴大师。”他对她身旁的男孩点点头。“这一定就是你的新学徒，凯莱布·杜梅*了。”

【*凯莱布·杜梅（Caleb Dume）就是凯南。】

        男孩偷偷地在安纳金与欧比旺间快速扫视一遍，试着挤出一个仓促的微笑，但什么也没说。 

        比拉巴大师笑容温暖，深色的眼睛闪闪发光。“欧比旺。安纳金。只是想到该通报一声，我的老师父正往这边来，他在找你们。我觉得你们大概不愿意被他发现……”她几不可察地停顿一下，“……你们在冥想。”她的表情化为平静的礼节式微笑，但安纳金能看见她的嘴角在抽搐。

        他在心底呻吟起来。她微妙地强调“冥想”这个词的语气意味着从此以后，每当安纳金真的想要试着冥想，他都会想到……

_等会，梅斯·温杜来了？他在这？_

        “温杜来了？！”他叫起来，一边手忙脚乱地爬起来，一边胡乱地理过头发。

        “叫温杜大师，安纳金，”欧比旺心不在焉地纠正，搓着胡子。“看来不会有什么好事。谢谢你，德帕。”

        德帕和凯莱布——后者依旧大睁着绿眼睛——鞠了个躬，离开了。

        “现在连早餐时间都没到，”安纳金火大地申明。“为什么温杜——温杜 _大师_ ——就已经在追捕我们了？我还什么都没来及干！” _这是他最在乎的。_

        欧比旺叹息一声。“我的清晨冥想看来到此为止了。”


	19. 欧比旺的诡计

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧比旺在千钧一发之际想办法转移了安纳金的注意力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：这章发生在EP3剧情一个多月前。

        “来嘛，师父，”安纳金哄道。

        “不，”欧比旺毫不退让地说。通常这种语气代表这件事没有任何转圜的余地。可惜在安纳金身上就没管用过。

        “会很好玩的，”他的前学徒坚持不懈。

        欧比旺打了个寒战。上次他，安纳金和阿索卡一起去了威卢（Wielu）的海滩胜地，安纳金全程都在抱怨无聊，欧比旺则把自己本该用于休息放松的时间都花在了追捕旧敌——罪犯兼凶手，提莫特·祖特（T'mott Zoat）身上了。

        要不是安纳金和阿索卡先后追上并加入了他，他没法把那个怪物绳之以法。

        这段回忆让他微笑起来。

        “怎么？”安纳金怀疑地质问道。

        欧比旺温柔地拍拍年轻人的肩膀。“只是突然想起有你在我的生命里是多么幸运，”他坦诚道，这一供认出乎意料地让他堪称厚脸皮的学徒脸红起来。

        欧比旺唇角翘得更高。“但这并不代表我们会去威卢，”他补充。

        安纳金哀声叹气起来。

        “我不知道你和R2从哪冒出度假的主意，尤其是在现在。我敢说那个机器人身上大概哪根电线松了。”

        “嘿！”

        他们已经在远离科洛桑的外环作战了五个月，即使是欧比旺也精疲力竭了。他承认德卡（D'qar），也就是他们当前的驻扎地，确实暴徒横行，败类遍地，但话又说回来……

        “委员会向我们下达了任务，安纳金，”绝地大师说道，语气坚定，充满理解。“我也不比你更高兴，但我们要完成任务。”

        安纳金翻了个白眼，但没再继续争辩。“随你怎么说好了，师父。”他叹气。“我去看看雷克斯和其他弟兄们怎么样了。”

        欧比旺点点头。501军团还处在失去五号的无措之中。想起 _故障的芯片_ ，欧比旺皱起眉头，摸着胡子。他觉得有哪里不对劲，许多绝地也有同感。卢米娜拉正在暗中调查，欧比旺也让——

        啊，她来了。

        “别忘了你今天得练习加凯（Jar’kai），安纳金，”绝地大师冲着前学徒的背影喊道——他的肩背已经比从前更加宽阔。“那可不是你的长项，”他取笑道。

        “多谢提醒了欧比旺。你是不是落了什么东西来着？”安纳金头也不回地喊回来，大步走开时举着中指。

        “安纳金！”欧比旺听起来很愤慨，实际上是笑得太厉害了，没法严肃地责怪他。

        他的笑声带来了一阵低微的回声，欧比旺回头，看见阿索卡从一堆装满军备用品的板条箱后走了出来。她看起来比欧比旺上次见到她时长大了不少，衣着随意，腰间皮带上不再悬挂着熟悉的光剑。她的蓝眼睛机警犹豫，几乎警惕不安，直到欧比旺向她张开怀抱，而她微笑起来——半是如释重负，强忍泪水，半是惊喜的快乐——然后扑进了他的怀里。

        “我不确定你会不会来，”欧比旺承认，他的嘴唇贴在她的前额上。他注意到她也长高了。

        “只要你或是安纳金需要我，我就会在你们身边，”她毅然承诺道，她的脸埋在他的颈窝里，手臂紧紧箍着他。

        他们放开彼此，重新成为绝地。“我有个任务要交给你，”欧比旺说。“我需要有个可以信任的人，你现在不在武士团的管辖之下，我相信这会让你的行动不那么引人注目。”

        阿索卡点点头。

        “事关五号的死。还有杜库和西弗-迪亚斯大师。”欧比旺向她说明。“这其中有某种我看不出来的关联。我需要你去科洛桑底层见一位我从前的线人。希望她还在那里，这样我们就可以调查清楚腐败的情况到底有多严重。”他抚过胡须。“直到我们掌握更多情况以前，一切都要在绝对机密之下进行。” _议长已经手握权力太久，并且只会更久。_

        阿索卡咬着下唇。“就算对安纳金也要保密？”

        “尤其要对他保密。总之……直到我能够确定情况为止。”安纳金对他和议长的友谊总是很保护，而欧比旺在担心他一直以来向前纳布议员泄露了多少消息。 _在一切之前，帕尔帕廷首先是一名政客。_ 他做了个苦脸。 _这就是为什么我讨厌掺和政治。_

        阿索卡的蓝眼睛已经变得那么成熟，智慧，她端详着他的脸。“情况已经这么糟糕了，嗯？”她试着微笑。

        欧比旺把一只手放上她的肩膀。“小家伙，只要记住，对付西斯尊主是我们的专长。”

        她真正发自内心微笑起来；决心十足，充满喜爱，略带顽皮。

        “有时我觉得你和安纳金一样无可救药，欧比旺大师。”

        绝地大师佯装出一副备受冒犯的表情。“我从来没听过这么无礼的话，”他略带夸张地声明道，阿索卡捂着嘴掩住笑声，眼中闪动着笑意。

        欧比旺对她眨眨眼。

        “欧比旺？”安纳金喊道，声音近得危险。

        阿索卡睁大眼睛，从欧比旺身边溜走，缩回最近的板条箱后，不到一秒安纳金就出现了。绝地武士皱着眉头。

        “你是在和什么人说话吗？而且说来你怎么还在这？”安纳金目光锐利地扫过箱子。

        欧比旺在心里叹了口气，他在胸前交叉双臂，挑起一边眉毛。他的前学徒真是会挑时候。“或许我在冥想呢。”他往旁边跨了一步。

        安纳金的视线跟着他移动，不相信地哼了一声。“在这？”他再次环视周围的箱子一圈。“师父，就算是你也没法在这种地方冥想。”他摆摆手，示意这里潮湿闷热的空气，植被腐烂的气味，以及等离子气体释放后留下的辛辣余味。“在这个——”他皱起鼻子，“泥潭里。档案上记载这里‘葱郁繁茂’。嗯哼，还真是。”

        他又一次环顾四周。“另外，我感觉到……”他困惑地循迹而去。

        欧比旺又向旁边踏出一步，这一次与之相对地离安纳金更近。他得让绝地武士的注意力完全向他集中。年轻人的目光如他所愿地回到了绝地大师身上。

        欧比旺唇角勾起，眼神放柔。“或许我是在思考格里弗斯的下一步行动。又或许——”他朝身侧迈出又一步，“——我只是需要几秒独处的时间，”

        安纳金现在背对着阿索卡的藏身之处了，而欧比旺正处在他的个人空间之内。

        年轻人几乎是被迷住了一般专心致志地望着欧比旺，那双天蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝受伤。“即使是和我一起的时候，师父？”他询问，像是无法去思考这样的问题。

        欧比旺因安纳金的全神贯注感到一阵细微兴奋，他对自己承认了这一点，但此刻并没有对此多加理会。他向前踏出半步，放下环抱胸前的手臂。现在他们之间几乎毫无间隙了，欧比旺仰头，正视安纳金睁大的坦诚双眼。他微笑起来，听见安纳金的呼吸变得急促。“尤其是和你一起的时候，”他哑声坦白。

        安纳金的双唇分开，双手抓住欧比旺。

        绝地大师隐约好奇着，是否他们两个之间的一切都太过火花四溅，以至于短短一瞬的挑逗都可以变得这样张力十足。而占了上风的理智告诉他，如果他在此刻吻上安纳金，从此就会一发不可收拾，但他不能对这样对安纳金，不能这样对帕德梅。

        他想要举起右手轻拍安纳金的侧脸，但手指在掠过光滑皮肤时却情不自禁地抬手缠入安纳金的卷发，轻轻拉扯，直到另一个人倾身过来，额头抵上欧比旺的前额。

        安纳金闭上眼睛，轻柔吁出一口气，卸去了某些欧比旺未能发觉的压力。

        “尤其是和你在一起的时候，我亲爱的，”欧比旺重复一遍。他向侧面瞥去，看见阿索卡正望着他们俩，眼睛瞪得像茶杯那么大。他挥挥手，示意她赶紧离开，他会在随后把线人的资料和一笔无法追查的资金寄给她。

        阿索卡难以置信地摇摇头，又来回看了遍这两个人，给了欧比旺一个暗示意味浓厚的笑容。“把他搞定，”她比出口型。

        欧比旺僵住了，他皱起眉头，但阿索卡已经跑开了。

        安纳金发觉了他突如其来的僵硬，向后撤去。欧比旺放开他，但在此之前温柔地轻拽了一下他长长的卷发。“在情势失控以前，我们得行动起来，”他温和地玩笑道，试图让他们之间的一切重回正轨。

        “听起来不错，”安纳金回复，脸上的微笑有些勉强，像是如同欧比旺这些天来一样不确定彼此的立场。安纳金一如既往地在用逞强掩饰自己的不安。“我们回去吧，师父，要不然我就要永远都把你据为己有了。”他猛然脸红起来，等待欧比旺回答的时候看起来又执拗又羞窘。

        欧比旺摇摇头，无言以对。 _安纳金又期望从他身上得到什么回答呢？_

        安纳金背过身去，依旧面红耳赤，但欧比旺伸手把他拽回来面向自己。“等战争结束以后我们会想清楚的，”他保证。

        他的话语似乎并没有让另一个人放下心来。“当然，欧比旺，”他说，欧比旺安静地跟着他回到营地，思考着，究竟，安纳金在害怕失去什么。


End file.
